Respuestas
by turquoise97
Summary: [Long-Fic] Hinata ha vivido hasta ahora, con la incertidumbre del por que su padre se lo llevaron hace mucho tiempo, y cuando Naruto la salva y entrega un mensaje de parte de el mandado por su padrino, no duda en aventurarse para averiguarlo.
1. Nada mas que morir

— ¡Maestra!

Despejo los ojos de su libro y alzo la mirada para observar a dos niños acercarse a ella muy contentos con algunas conchas en sus manos. Dejo el libro de un lado, y procedió a sonreír para los pequeños que muy ilusionados le mostraban lo que habían encontrado en ese que día la escuela había decidido realizar un pequeño viaje hasta la costa de la villa de la hoja.

—Están muy hermosas, mis pequeños—confeso la profesora, sus grandes ojos color perla le miraron encantada.

—Maestra Hinata, son para usted—anuncio el pequeño castaño sonrojado.

Ella parpadeo pero luego reír encantada, tomo las conchas de mar y guardo en una pequeña bolsa que había llevado consigo para el viaje escolar. Los niños se retiraron saltando alegres y uniéndose a los demás del grupo para seguir buscando conchas.

Hinata observo a todos sus alumnos divertirse. Por eso le gustaba de dar clases, no solo por enseñar sino apreciar aquellas sonrisas inocentes de cada niño que pasaba por su salón. Era algo que la hacía feliz. Le hacía pensar sobre la inocencia, esa que te hacia ajena a todo tipo de maldad en aquel mundo.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia el gran mar, entrecerró la mirada curiosa al notar un barco sin el emblema de la villa acercándose por detrás de la costa.

...

—¡Adiós maestra!

Como siempre puntual, la profesora Hinata regreso con sus pequeñines a la mediana escuela antes del atardecer. Acomodo su bolso preciosamente tejido de azul en su hombro y emprendió camino a casa, luego de que todos hubieran sido buscados por sus padres.

Su casa estaba ubicada a las afuera de la villa, casi escondida por los arboles, y mas a fondo se podía apreciar un risco. A Hinata le agradaba mucho aquel espacio donde su padre había decidido construir.

Aun recordaba cuando ella y sus padres bajaban contentos, era como un área solo para ellos. Pero aun así no todo ha sido color de rosas en su vida. Aun estaba claro en su memoria el día que a su padre se lo habían llevado unos extraños encapuchados y el trágico día que su madre se había suicidado.

Sucesos que la habían marcado, y del que aun se preguntaba del porqué tuvieron que pasar.

Preguntas que nunca tendrían respuestas, y que tampoco había tenido el esfuerzo de buscarlas, porque tenia claro que no encontraría nada, donde la desilusión seria aun más grande.

Luego del suicidio de su madre, no tuvo más opción que quedarse en el orfanato de la villa. El primer año que llego fue doloroso, aun no asimilada que no tenía a su madre junto a ella. Pero después de hablar con dios en la capilla ubicada dentro del lugar día tras día, se propuso por si misma seguir adelante, superarse y estudiar alguna profesión al salir de la escuela.

Y lo logro, salió del orfanato luego de cumplir dieciocho, graduarse de la escuela, y donde además logro ingresar a la universidad el mismo año.

Cuando salió del orfanato y quiso regresar a su antiguo hogar, pensó que había sido subastada a algún desconocido el mismo tiempo que ella aun seguía en el orfanato, aprovechándose que solo quedaba una niña sin el conocimiento necesario.

Grata fue su sorpresa al toparse con una amable mujer, quien no puso de mucha objeción con la venta al necesitar el dinero que Hinata le estaba ofreciendo. Había sido despedida por un malentendido de robo hace un par de semanas y por ende nadie quería darle trabajo, donde ya sus ahorros se estaban acabando.

Hinata había logrado hacerse dueña de la cuenta de sus padres tras cumplir la mayoría de edad, así que no fue un problema el dinero. Y sin duda fue grata la sorpresa el cuanto le habían dejado más unas joyas muy valiosas, aun así, solo toco el dinero para lo necesario y busco un pequeño trabajo mientras estudiaba.

Ya instalada, y como parte del agradecimiento le sugirió a la mujer quedarse mientras conseguía una nueva casa. La joven mujer de nombre Kurenai le agradeció enormemente tras un abrazo, donde se quedo inesperadamente con ella por cuatro años, haciéndose muy buenas amigas y ayudándose mutuamente.

Tiempo después, se enamoro de un simpático hombre quien solo se quedaría por un periodo corto en la villa mientras conseguía lana como carpintero. Ambos conectaron cuando él fue a hacer algunas reparaciones a la casa. No esperaron y se casaron dos meses después de conocerse, donde luego tomaron la decisión de marcharse para buscar suerte en algún otro lugar.

Hinata los observo marcharse, alzando su mano deseándoles mucha suerte, y fue cuando noto que volvió a quedarse sola. Donde esta vez era una joven dama quien empezaría a dar clases en la escuela de la villa.

El chillido de los grillos la volvieron al presente, cuando ya se acercaba al claro se quedo quieta un momento observando a su alrededor. Fue cuando sintió algo malo en el pecho, escalofrió la recorrió completamente.

—Hola preciosa.

Pego un brinco al escuchar al alguien detrás con voz rasposa, cuando iba a girar para ver quien era, no pudo hacer mucho el hombre le coloco un saco encima y la cargo como si nada. Trato de pelear dando patadas todas muy asustada, pero aun así sabia eso era imposible, eso hombre parecía doblarle en tamaño y fuerza.

Cuando volvió a tocar suelo, le quitaron el saco y lo que vio frente a ella la horrorizo.

Miraba con dolor como su casa estaba siendo prendida justamente en ese momento y como pasaba rápidamente a ser consumida en llamas, muchas de sus pertenencias fueron amontonadas aun lado, y aquellos hombres de aspecto desaliñados husmeaban, las partían y arrojaban al fuego. Sentía que en cualquier comento las lágrimas acumuladas en la comisura de sus ojos caerían, sobre todo al escuchar sus sardónicas risas mientras cometían aquella fechoría.

Todo recuerdo con su familia estaba siendo quemado, pronto todo se convertirían en cenizas.

La rabia e impotencia se acumularon en su pecho.

Se supone sería un día como cualquier otro, luego de regresar del pueblo, luego de un día común después de dar clases o realizar actividades con sus niños. Pero no grata fue la sorpresa de encontrarse aquello frente a sus ojos.

— ¿¡Por qué hacen esto!? — grito roja de ira.

Uno de ellos volteo a verla, ella sintió miedo cuando se iba acercando pero aun así no se lo demostró. Fue cuando otra voz a su espalda lo detuvo al hombre corpulento, donde le dio paso a un hombre mas delgado, pálido, y su cabello largo color blanco. Donde parpadeo sorprendida al dar con su color de ojos, mas que parecidos a los de ella.

El hombre se inclino un poco y sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿Quien demonios eres tu?

Este soltó una carcajada.

—Silencio pequeña hija de Hiashi —el hombre se acerco mas a ella y acaricio su mejilla, haciendo que sintiera asco, pero sorprendida al escuchar el nombre de su padre salir de su boca —. No es lindo que una bella señorita frunza el ceño de esa manera — y toco entre sus cejas—. Solo te diré que... —hacerca su rostro cerca de su oído—... Hace mucho tu papá logro robarme algo muy valioso. Mira que me costo años encontrar su ubicación, pero ahora que estoy aquí no me iré hasta que esa rata salga.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Su padre siendo un ladrón?

—Mi padre no era ningún ladrón —siseo furiosa—. ¡No intentes ensuciar su nombre ante mi!

El rió, para luego ponerse serio y apretarle la barbilla causándole algo de dolor.

—Escucha bastarda, tu padre me robo, esa es la verdad. Pero mis hombres han registrado toda tu casa, y no pude hallar nada — la tomo de sus hombros fuerte—. ¿Dónde demonios esta ese mal parido? ¿Dónde está mi maldito mapa?

Hinata le miro confundida.

—No sé de que hablas— Hinata tenía los mechones pegadas a su mejilla por el sudor—. Y a mi padre se lo llevaron unos tipos encapuchados hace mucho tiempo, nunca regreso, creo has llegado muy tarde —no pudo evitar sonreír cínica al pensar en que aquello había arruinado lo que fuera que sean sus planes.

El hombre frunció el ceño y sin esperarlo le propino una cachetada haciéndola jadear.

—¿Quienes? — le agarro por el escote del vestido y Hinata solo quiso tomarse la mejilla del escozor que sentía—. ¡Dime maldita sea! — Saco un kunai acercándolo a su cuello—. ¡Responde perra! — agarro fuerte su hombro derecho.

Hinata trago hondo al ver aquel objeto cerca de su cuello.

—Era tan solo una niña ¿Cómo coño iba saber quiénes se llevaron a mi padre? —respondió, aun sentía el escozor de aquella cachetada y ahora era el miedo de que ese loco pudiera incrustarle aquello.

Estaba más pálida de lo normal.

Su mirada volvió a él, notando lo pensativo que se había quedado mientras la observaba.

—Momoshiki-sama, es momento de irnos, ese fuego traerá a la guardia y ciudadanos lo más pronto posible —se acerco uno de subordinados, era como el mas corpulento de todos—. Sabes seria un problema, pese a que podríamos con todos ellos.

El joven hombre suspiro como si estuviera cansado, y soltó a de Hinata sin ningún matiz de cuidado.

— ¿Qué hacemos con la preciosa? — se acerco otro tipo mirándola lascivamente.

Hinata le miro mal, y entonces miro a su alrededor, no estando amarrada podría correr pero seguro esos tipos siendo más ágiles que ella la atraparían sin mucho esfuerzo. Miro su vestido, no le ayudaría a ser más ágil en el caótico entorno en que se encontraba.

En pocas palabras, no había escape de ninguna manera.

—Maldición— el chico se paso la mano por su largo cabello blanco—. No puede ser que después de tanto años, ese mal parido de Hiashi no esté, quien sabe si ya hace bajo tierra pudriéndose.

—Momoshiki-sama, demos irnos — volvió a recordar el grandulón.

Miro a todos sus subordinados, para luego reparar en Hinata, a la cual no le dio buena espina aquella fría mirada.

—Amarrenla, y tráiganla con nosotros. Lanzaremos al mar —se acerco a ella y tomo su barbilla nuevamente, donde con la otra mano acaricio sus labios—. Agradécele a tu padre esto querida, sin tan solo no me hubiera robado, una belleza como tú quizás no estaría a punto de morir — y sin mas le dio un corto y rápido beso que simplemente asqueo todo el ser de Hinata.

Ese bastardo no solo había quemado su hogar, hablar mal de su perdido padre. Ahora también había osado a tocarla mas allá. Las ganas de matarlo y llorar crecieron en ella a la vez.

Enseguida dos hombres le agarraron y amarraron las manos, además de colocarle una venda en los ojos. La verdad ya no sentía fuerzas para patalear, estaba muy conmocionada y cansada de todo. Su vida no había sido demás emocionante. Lo recuerdo felices de su niñez los podía contar con una mano y le sobrarían dedos. Todo había estado rodeado de tristeza desde que su padre se fue.

Preguntas que ahora si se quedarían sin respuestas.

Tal vez no había llegado al mundo con ningún propósito, salvo sufrir, y ahora la muerte.

Parecía como si la muerte siempre rondaría mucho mas temprano que tarde en su pequeña familia.

Pero esta vez nadie lloraría por ella.

Kurenai no estaba, y sus pequeñines era aun muy tiernos para entender bien que era la muerte.

Sin saber por dónde iban pero a la vez fue bajada nuevamente al suelo, empezaron a empujarla, sintió esta vez caminar en una tabla delgada ya que apenas podía mantener el equilibrio.

—Solo quisiera saber — Hinata hablo fuerte, a pesar de que sabía que está a pocos minutos de morir—. ¿De que te privo mi padre al robarte? —aunque dijo al principio que no le creía nada, igual tuvo curiosidad de lo que ese extraño diría.

Espero respondiera donde incluso lo bribones se quedaron en silencio luego de estar deseando su muerte con muchas ansias.

—Tu padre un sucio ladrón de la rama secundaria, que trataba de ganarse la vida de esa manera, me robo lo más preciado que tanto me costó conseguir durante mucho años. El pase a una vida mejor, el camino a la preciada y costosa inmortalidad.

Hinata le pareció aquello lo más absurdo de la vida.

¿Camino a la inmortalidad?

Quiso reírse pero entonces fue cuando le quitaron la venda de los ojos, y sin dar tiempo a más quitaron la tabla que daba por terminada su vida.

Y en ese momento mientras caía de cabeza, le pareció ver algo debajo del agua, pero solo cerro sus ojos y dejo que su final llegara.

...

edit 2018: Dedicándome nuevamente esta historia, he organizado un poco mis ideas con tantas cosas que tenia en mente para ella. Así habrá cambios pequeños en los diálogos como en este, y demás publicados.


	2. Señal del destino

Abrió los ojos de a poco, lo primero que enfocaron fueron unos grandes ojos azules, muy cerca de su pálido y húmedo rostro. Parpadeo muy aturdida, y prosiguió a sentarse lentamente dejando aquellos zafiros de lado tras su estado.

Llevo una mano a su cabeza al llegarle una fuerte puntada de dolor.

Hinata alzo la mirada sin dejar de tocar su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que el cielo aun estaba oscuro, y noto estaba al otro extremo de la villa de la hoja. Un momento ¿Qué había pasado? Miro hacia el mar, en busca de aquel ser insensible, pero no había nada más que infinita agua, y ningún barco a la vista con sus velas alzadas.

Cerro por un momento sus ojos, estaba totalmente confundida. Se suponía ella debería en esos momento ahí en el fondo del mar, sin vida ¿como?

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Viro la cabeza encontrándose con un hombre de cabello rubio, y volvió apreciar esos ojos azules de hace segundos. El solo la miraba expectante ante su futura respuesta. Pero Hinata solo se abrazo así misma al sentir frió, su vestido se había adherido mucho a su cuerpo a causa del agua.

Volvió a mirarle y no había que pensar mucho mas allá para estar completamente segura que el la había salvado de aquel catastrófico final. Una gran sentimiento de gratitud se instalo en su pecho.

— Conjeturo que fuiste quien me has salvado ¿no? Te lo agradezco — comento con voz baja, aun entumecida por todo lo sucedido. Y fue cuando otra incógnita apareció—. Realmente te lo agradezco ¿Pero por que arriesgarte? aquellos tipos pudieron haberte hecho algo malo de haberte visto.

El rubio suspiro, fue que saco algo de su pecho. Era una pequeña botella con una hoja dentro y se la extendió cuidadoso, al ver que no la tomaba, teniendo una expresión muy confusa, volvió a suspirar y se la dejo aun lado en la arena.

—Se te pedido enviarte esto, es, tengo entendido de tu padre. No pensé encontrarme con un escenario así, un día complicado ¿no?

— ¿Mi padre?—cuestiona sintiendo opresión en su pecho, enseguida todo aturdimiento se fue de su cuerpo y lo tomo sus hombros, mirándole angustiada—. ¿Mi padre está vivo? ¿De dónde lo conoces?

El hombre rubio desvió la mirada, y rasco su nuca incomodo.

—Lo siento, no conozco a tu padre.

—Pero acabas de decir que esto, es de mi padre — le señalo la botella.

— En realidad he cumplido con una tarea que me pidió mi padrino, es quien debe conocer a tu padre —intenta aclarar.

Y cuando se levanto Hinata reparo más en su tipo de vestuario. Botas negras, pantalón naranja, camisa blanco que se veía por su chaqueta negra un poco abierta, una banda en su cabeza; ropas informales.

Parecía un...

—¿Pirata?— susurro para si misma.

El chico de cruzo de brazos, dio la vuelta y antes de empezar a caminar le dijo:

—Te dejare para que leas el mensaje — y se fue así sin más.

Hinata quiso detenerle para tratar de sacarla más información. Todo era muy confuso, primero un tipo llamado Momoshiki buscaba algo de su padre, y ahora aparecía este hombre con un mensaje escrito por su persona ¿señales del destino? Iba a gritarle al hombre rubio pero este estaba iba a una distancia alejada, parecía ir a la colina.

Volvió para mirar la botella para finalmente tomarla.

Sentía el corazón latir tan rápido que pensó saldrá de su pecho. Sus manos temblaban ante la incógnita de lo que había podido haber escrito.

Saco de la botella la nota, y cuando tuvo contacto con el papel, la incertidumbre la recorrió.

Sin esperar más desdoblo la nota, y casi pego un chillido de desilusión al ver que solo había una frase escrita, una frase que además estaba en otro idioma.

— ¿Qué demonios significa? —pregunta ahogada, dejo caer la botella a la arena y miro hacia el cielo pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Su cabeza quería explotar de tantas cosas, ninguna con algo positivo.

...

El hombre rubio se encontraba mirando hacia la lejanía en aquella colina, mientras se empinaba una botella de ron sin nada de modales. La brisa hacia mecer sus cortos mechones rubios, y pensó minutos atrás en lo acontecido.

Llego aquella villa, sabia donde localizar la casa y dejar el mensaje con las indicaciones de su padrino, pero no espero casi llegaba al claro encontrarse con aquellos desconocidos, y por sus pintas, unos bárbaros más que navegaban por el amplio mar.

Se fijo en la chica que tenían sujeta, frunció su ceño al darse cuenta que era la muchacha descrita por su padrino. Podría rescatarla, pero había muchos hombres y solo era él, donde en un descuido podrían ambos terminar muertos.

Espero un momento, había apretado sus manos en un puño en mas de una ocasión por como la trataban, y mas cuando aquel tipo la había abofeteado, y luego usar besarle sin su consentimiento.

Espero un poco más, relajándose cuando noto que no la matarían. Observo cómo se la llevaban, y les siguió de cerca, donde pudo escuchar de dos idiotas que la harían caminar por la plancha. Perfecto, podría quedarse debajo del agua, y esperar para cuando ella saltara salvarla de morir ahogada sin que los de arriba sospechen.

Obra de dios que el llegara justamente ese día.

— Te estaba buscando.

Giro rápidamente encontrándose con la señorita de ojos perla.

—¿Desea algo?—pregunta curioso al verla ahora con expresión de enojo—. ¿Señorita?

La chica se planto delante de él, y le señalo hasta casi tocar su pecho.

—Necesito me lleves con tu padrino—pidió, lo había pensando mucho, y se canso de no tener respuestas, y quizás que ese extraño hombre haya llegado a tiempo para salvarla, era una señal de que no podía quedarse así, tenía que salir averiguar por sí misma.

El chico parpadeo y luego soltó una pequeña risa.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo —boto la botella, y se enderezo para darse la vuelta y volver a bajar de aquella colina.

—¿Por qué no? —alzo la ceja confundida y empezó a seguirle.

—Porque mi padrino vive muy lejos de aquí, y ya tengo otros planes en mente que tuve que posponer desde un principio, por tener que venir a traerte esa botella _cariño_.

—Te pagare.

El chico se detuvo, y volteo para mirarla. Hinata pensó que lo estaba meditando.

— ¿Cómo me pagarías? —la escaneo de pies a cabeza, y Hinata se tapo inconscientemente sus pechos con sus brazos, y entrecerró su mirada sobre él sonrojada.

— ¡No esa clase de pago, pervertido! —chillo, y el chico solo rió haciendo ver que solo jugaba, y continuo su camino siendo aun perseguido por Hinata—. Por favor, enserio quiero preguntarle a tu padrino sobre mi padre. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo saber que pasó con él, porque ese día se lo llevaron, averiguar finalmente que ocurrió con el —sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría—. Pensé en rendirme, pero creo que dios me ha enviado esta botella como una señal que no lo haga, y tú vienes con ella, significa que debes llevarme con tu padrino, ¿no crees?

El hombre rubio solo seguía caminando.

—Por favor, no sabe lo que se siente perder y vivir sin tus padres, el pensar porqué no te toco vida feliz al lado de tu familia, en querer tener respuesta a todo ello pero no saber a quién preguntarle. Tener solo recuerdos bonitos que lo podrías contar con una mano y te sobrarían dedos — susurro por ultimo.

El chico se detuvo ya casi en la orilla de la playa. Hinata se detuvo detrás de él, esperando impaciente su decisión. Entonces fue cuando noto un barco no tan lejos de la costa, y lo siguiente un bote acercándose a ellos.

—Capitán.

Ambos alzaron la mirada, en el bote se encontraban dos chicos mirándole curiosos. El chico rubio parpadeo y monto en el bote, para luego darse la vuelta y observar a la chica quien tenía los ojos vidriosos.

Suspiro amargado. Se suponía esas caras no deberían doblegarlo. Pero, notaba desesperación, y el conocía muy bien que era cargar con esa palabra.

—Sube — fue lo único que dijo, y Hinata abrió su boca—. Pero esto, no será nada barato—le advierte cuando la ojiperla se monto en el bote —. Mientras navegamos te diré mi precio, abstente a las consecuencias de lo que pida.

—No importa lo que pidas, solo gracias, muchas... ¡Espera, pero no traigo para viajar!— Exclama angustiadas, entonces recordó lo ocurrido a su casa y cayó derrotada en uno de los asientos del bote—. Mi casa... —término de decir, su rostro contornado al recordar cómo sucedieron las cosas.

El rubio le miro fijamente, y soltó un suspiro.

—Tranquila, si es por la ropa, en el barco hay ropa de mujer que seguro te quedara— comenta, y Hinata le mira fijamente —. No te preocupes, no ha sido mal utilizada.

—No me has dicho tu nombre—y ambo cayeron en cuenta que ninguno se había presentado como debía. Aunque era más que evidente que ese hombre sabia su nombre—. Supongo el mío ya lo sabes. Pero de todos modos, me presento; Hinata Hyuga.

—Naruto, pero mis subordinados me llaman capitán — pronuncio el chico y miro hacia la villa, ella siguió su mirada y noto al final un fino hilo de humo subir y perderse en el cielo, podría aseguro que era el final de lo que quedaba de su casa. Entonces devolvió la mirada hacia el chico, quien aun miraba a la distancia.

Y fue ahí cuando noto por primera en esa noche lo solitario que se veía ese joven hombre.

Llegaron a un imponente barco, y los dos chicos abordo la ayudaron a subir. Cuando piso el centro del barco, se encontró de frente con muchos hombres.

—Capitán, ¿acaso se estuvo divirtiendo sin nosotros? — hablo uno mirando a Hinata con lujuria y todos rieron en carcajadas fuertes —. Mire que hasta le siguió, yo quiero una así.

Hinata entrecerró su mirada sobre ese tipo, le estaba diciendo mujerzuela en su propia cara.

Qué barbaridad, necesitaban cuanto antes clases de educación.

—Ya, ya callados todos — pidió el rubio, y enseguida todos acataron la orden —. La señorita presente, me ha contratado para un trabajo extra, es todo lo que deben saber.

—¿Podemos jugar con ella? —bromeo otro, y los demás le siguieron el juego.

—¿Disculpa? — expreso Hinata ya irritada, mirándole fijamente. Sin duda ya cansada de aquellos tratos por un día—. ¿Con quién piensan que van a jugar? Ni te atrevas, o veras lo que puedo hacer estúpido—pero los demás simplemente rieron, haciendo enrojecer mas a la maestra.

Naruto sonrió de lado, tenía agallas.

—La pequeña tiene agallas —compartió otro chico lo que Naruto no dijo en voz alta, y tomo su delgado hombro pero Hinata se aparto de inmediato y gruño—. Chiquita pero peligrosa—y todos siguieron riendo.

—Ya, ya, déjenla tranquila — Llamo el rubio ahora serio parando todo, enseguida todos callaron— ¡Sai! — Y enseguida un chico alto y pálido salió de entre la multitud—. Lleva a Hinata donde Tenten, que le dé algo de ropa y un lugar donde dormir.

El chico asintió y enseguida le extendió la mano a la chica.

—Vamos señorita, si me permite — Hinata suspiro al ver que al menos uno si tenía educación y no dudo en tomar su brazo, y el hombre la guió al interior del barco.

Una vez Hinata fuera de la vista de todos. Naruto ordeno a los demás seguir con lo suyo y partir de una vez por todas. Camino enseguida hasta la segunda parte más alta del barco, subió por la pequeña escaleras y cuando piso el suelo de la popa, el lugar no se encontraba solo.

—No puedo creerlo — se encontró de frente con un señor de cabello plateado tomando el control del volante del barco—. ¿Trabajo extra?, no se supone íbamos directo a Suna después de entregar aquel mensaje por parte de Jiraiya-san ¿Que paso realmente?

—Quiere hablar con Jiraiya sobre su padre, obtener respuestas que supuestamente el viejo puede tener — suspiro, y miro hacia el océano mientras se recargaba del barandal—. Igual, pienso dejarla en Shiramiya, y que desde ahí tome un carruaje hasta donde mi padrino.

—El viaje a Suna va a retrasarse, y a lo que vamos no es algo que podamos postergar, no tienes control de ello.

Naruto no respondió a eso.

Kakashi solo le miro fijamente para luego seguir mirando hacia el océano.

—Sentiste simpatía por la situación de esa chica, lo puedo notar, no, estoy mas que seguro.

—Tal vez Kakashi — fue lo único que pronuncio y siguió mirando hacia el mar.

...

Hinata fue guiada por el alto chico, hasta que llegaron a una mediana puerta, y enseguida toco. La verdad ese barco era inmenso, se sorprendió cuando caminaron por esos amplios pasillos.

Enseguida la puerta se abrió, y una bonita chica de cabello color castaño y ojos color chocolate salió a recibirlos. No tardo en reparar en la chica tan refinada quien tomaba del brazo de su amigo Sai.

— ¿Hola? — dice confundida.

—Tenten, la chica ha contratado al capitán para una tarea, pero como que no trajo sus cosas, así que necesitara que le preste ropa tuya, así mando Naruto. Además de que le busques donde dormir.

Entonces fue cuando la chica noto el estado de la hermosa chica, y la hizo pasar enseguida.

—Claro, ven cariño, pasa —abrió mas la puerta, y Hinata entro enseguida.

Sai solo se retiro, y Tenten cerró la puerta de su camarote.

— Por supuesto dormirás conmigo — le sonrió amistosamente —. Ni loca te dejo en otro cuarto, sabiendo cómo son esos pervertidos. Por cierto, soy Tenten —le extendió su mano, y Hinata rápidamente la tomo.

—Hinata — Le alegraba ver otra persona amable en ese barco.

—Mira, ahí está el baño—señalo una puerta extra en el cuarto —. No es el baño, pero es mejor que tener que mojarse en el de hombres —frunció los labios—. Si quieres entra, y mientras te busco algo cómodo para que te cambies.

—Gracias —pronuncio, contenta de por fin quitarse aquel mojado vestido.

Cuando entro noto el lugar muy estrecho, pero tampoco para exagerar. Pero si que dicho lugar estaba muy bien cuidado. Dejo su bolso guindada en un clavo, y empezó a quitarse su vestido.

Agarro un pote con agua de un pequeño pote, y entonces cuando el agua cayó desde su cabeza hacia los pie, todo lo ocurrido vino a su cabeza y bajo la mirada triste. Cuando la levanto, sus ojos chocaron con un mediano espejo frente de ella.

Vio su rostro algo demacrado, y llevo una mano a su mejilla, donde aquel tipo le había golpeado. Cerro sus ojos. Debía ser fuerte, debía llegar hasta ese señor y averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre su padre, el porqué ese mensaje en la botella.

Cuando salió cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla que había en el baño, Tenten estaba tendiendo una colcha en el piso.

—Gracias —pronuncio Hinata, la castaña volteo y le sonrió.

—No es nada, ahí están varias ropas para que escojas, además de ropa interior, que están aun sin usar no te preocupes— le señalo la cama de la castaña, Hinata enseguida fue y miro la ropa. Eran más reveladores que su habituales ropas, que siempre consistían de vestidos y camisas de mangas largas con faldas largas.

Miro la ropa interior y sonrojo ligeramente, ese tipo bragas no cubrían del todo. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, y tomo un conjunto de braga y sostén negro. Luego miro la ropa nuevamente y escogió un conjunto de una falda con un dedo más arriba de las rodillas color marrón, una camisa estilo llanera manga larga con bordado en área de los pechos.

La ropa le quedo como anillo al dedo.

—Sabia ibas a escoger esa falda— rió la castaña —. Es lo más moderado que tengo, y no es que me guste mostrar mucho, pero es que en el mar, enserio que por la tarde hace un calor horrible, y prefiero ropa más fresca—y la chica enseña su ropa que era un short corto, y una camisa de tiras, además de un chaleco sin mangas como su vestuario.

—Tu ropa es muy bonita —opino Hinata, e inesperadamente se sintió cómoda con la chica —.La verdad, es que me crié en un orfanato dirigido por monjas, y siempre a las niñas nos hacían vestir muy rescatadas. Supongo me acostumbre—se sienta en la colcha, y mira su bolso para empezar a sacar las cosas dentro, porque seguro se habían estropeado con su caída al agua.

Primero saco su libro, y una sonrisa triste se asomo en sus labios haber lo empapado que estaba. Luego saco su libreta de ahorros, igual empapada. Toco algo aparte, y cuando saco lo que era, sonrió con ternura al ver que era unas conchas de mar, aquellas que sus pequeños le habían regalado.

— No quiero sonar entrometida —Hinata quito la mirada de las conchas de mar—. ¿Pero por qué no trajiste nada si harías este viaje?

Hinata guardo la concha, y tras un momento de desahogo, paso a contarle a su nueva compañera lo ocurrido con aquellos bárbaros, su capitán quien llego en el momento justo para rescatarla, y entregarle aquella botella. Porque de querer ir con el señor Jiraiya, que parecía saber algo de su padre, que hace tiempo había desaparecido.

— ¿Tú sientes que aun está vivo? — se atrevió a preguntar Tenten.

Ambas ya estaban listas para dormir, ahora con una dormilona cada una.

— Quiero creer que si, Tenten.

Luego de aquello la castaña apago la vela que hacía de lámpara en el cuarto, y dio la vuelta para dormir. Hinata miro hacia la pequeña ventanilla que tenía el cuarto de Tenten, deseo con todo su corazón que ese viaje no haya sido en vano.

Se giro quedando de frente a su bolso, estiro la mano y saco la botella que aquel hombre le había dado, saco la nota y desdoblo para volver a mirarle. Mordió su labio al ver que no podría descifrar que decía aquella frase.

Le dejo a un lado, sintiendo todo el peso de ese horrible día encima, cerró sus ojos pausadamente y sin mucho esfuerzo se quedo dormida.


	3. Tu entorno

Se sentó de golpe en la colcha y miro a todos lados desorientada. Al momento recordó en donde se encontraba, el motivo el que la llevo estar ahí. Giro la cabeza y observo que Tenten seguía durmiendo y dirigió entonces su mirada perla hacia la ventanilla, aun no había amanecido.

Se levanto, se vistió con el conjunto prestado por la castaña y decidió ir a cubierta a tomar un poco de aire fresco. El sueño se le había espantado completamente.

Al salir a cubierta la brisa nocturna le dio en el rostro llenándola de su frescura.

Miro a todos lados en busca de algún tripulante, pero no había nadie sobre cubierta, aunque noto unos pies sobresalientes desde la cola del vigía. El barco había sido anclado, quizás para que el timonel descansaran. Camino hasta uno de los bordes del barco y observo hacia el horizonte, el mar de lo mas tranquilo a esas horas.

Apoyo más su brazo del borde y pensó en que nunca había salido de la villa de la hoja, y ahora estaba a una considerable distancia de ella. Miro hacia el cielo y se imagino que las autoridades ya habían de estar buscando las causas del incendio y donde lo mas seguro le habían dado por desaparecida, al menos por el momento.

Pero todo sea por averiguar qué fue de su padre.

Pensó el tiempo que era una pequeña, su padre había trabajado mucho en esa casa. Apretó sus manos en sus antebrazos, recordando las palabras de aquel tipo albino: ¿su padre había sido un ladrón? ¿le había robado un mapa? Si llegara a ser cierto ¿qué clase de mapa?

Mordió su labio inferior ante tanta curiosidad en su interior sobre la situación.

— ¿Señorita Hinata?

Se giro al instante muy exaltada. Naruto mantenía una alzaba una ceja y una lámpara a la altura de su rostro. Hinata se permitió apreciar los iris azulados del hombre, eran muy atrayentes. Sin darse cuanta, el capitán al bajar su mirada un momento, este se tensó y no pudo evitar recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

Naruto carraspeo un poco al darse que aquellas ropas le acentuaban de maravilla a la señorita.

— Me asusto —exclamo Hinata llevando una mano a su corazón.

El rubio alzo una ceja entonces recordando el punto inicial, y bajo la lámpara.

— ¿Qué haces aquí en primer lugar?

Hinata desvió la mirada a un lado.

— No podía dormir — confeso —. ¿Y usted que hace a esta hora?

— Soy el capitán, a mi no debe hacerme ese tipo de conjeturas — responde como lo mas obvio. Hinata hace un puchero por su tono de voz tan chocante. Naruto empezó a caminar hacia la proa del barco, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Dejo la lámpara a un lado en el piso, silbo y tres hombres aparecieron de repente por su lados. Los cuatro Empezaron a empujar aquella mano de madera para subir el ancla—. Ya va a salir el sol, debemos partir.

Hinata les miro hasta que dejaron el ancla en el suelo. Fue cuando una luz le pego en su costado que volteo, sus perlas brillaron al presenciar el momento exacto cuando el sol ascendía y daba un reflejo de salir desde lo más profundo del mar.

Naruto en ese momento volteo para decirle algo, solo que se quedo sin habla a ver como el amanecer le había dado un brillo especial a su alrededor, donde la expresión de su rostro tan concentrada la hizo ver en pocas palabras ver; encantadora.

No pudo evitar pensar además, que era realmente muy hermosa.

— Buenas días ¿su nombre señorita?

Ambos voltearon, siendo despejados de sus propios pensamientos, Hinata se encontró con un hombre alto y apuesto, su cabello plateado en punta e iris negro miraban serio. Y por alguna extraña razón, traía un pañuelo que cubría parte de su boca y barbilla.

— Buenos días — hace una reverencia Hinata—. Hyuga Hinata.

— Soy el timonel principal de este barco, Hatake Kakashi — hizo un movimiento de cabeza —. Y, así que fue por usted el capitán se desvió de su camino — su tono fue un poco sarcástico.

Hinata alzo una ceja.

—Kakashi — hablo Naruto con un tono que exigía que se callara.

—Disculpe si hice que se desviaran de su camino, pero enserio que necesito llegar a donde el padrino de su capitán—comenta, soltando la mano del hombre—. Y prometo la paga no será en vano, señor Hatake, lo prometo.

Kakashi solo miro a la jovencita de pies a cabeza. Hinata empezaba a incomodarse. Naruto suspiro, e iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

— ¡Hinata!

Los tres voltearon para encontrarse con Tenten con una radiante sonrisa.

—Tenten, buenos... — no la dejo terminar de hablar.

—Hinata, ven conmigo — la tomo del brazo, y sin dar ninguna explicación la jalo empezando a prácticamente correr con ella, metiéndose por la puertilla que daba a la bodega del barco, todo ante la mirada del capitán y el timonel.

Cuando ambas chicas se perdieron de su vista Naruto dirigió su azulada mirada hacia Kakashi.

—Kakashi deja el tema — hablo autoritario el rubio —. Mejor anda al castillo de la popa, estamos perdiendo tiempo.

El hombre solo se encogió de hombros, y siguió su camino rascando su nuca en un gesto desinteresado. Naruto miro hacia donde se había perdido la chica de ojos perla, luego miro a la lámpara, abrió su pequeña abertura y soplo para apagar la vela.

...

Hinata miraba curiosa al lugar donde la castaña la había llevado. Había muchos barriles con agua, estantes repletos de comida, otros estantes con botellas de licor, y mas a fondo mientras se acercaban lo que parecía ser la cocina.

— ¡Chouji!— grito la chica y enseguida un hombre regordete asomo su cuerpo detrás de la pared de madera, sonrió al ver que era su amiga castaña y entonces fue que reparo en Hinata. Parpadeo confundido — El es el cocinero — inicia la presentación Tenten.

Hinata sonrió.

—Mucho gusto, Hinata.

—Mucho gusto señorita, soy Chouji — el regordete le hace una asentimiento de cabeza, siendo correspondido con una reverencia de su parte—. Pero estoy confundido, ¿Qué hace una señorita tan refinada como usted en el barco?

—Contrate a tu capitán, para que me llevara a donde su padrino — respondió rápidamente.

Chouji miro a Tenten inmediatamente.

— ¿Y el viaje a Suna?

Hinata miro a ambos, y noto cierto brillo en sus ojos ¿Tan importante era ese viaje a Suna?

—Sai me dijo que el capitán quiso dinero extra — hablo Tenten alzándose de hombros.

—Disculpen, ¿Pero a que se dirigen a Suna?

Hinata se dio cuenta tal vez no debió preguntar, porque ambos callaron de golpe y se formo un silencio muy incomodo.

—Lo siento Hinata, pero es algo que no nos conviene decir a nosotros.

Y tras Tenten hablar nuevamente, Hinata no pudo evitar quedar más confundida.

—Pero vamos, te traje aquí para que desayunaras, seguro tienes hambre con todo lo que pasaste— la tomo del brazo la castaña y se sentaron en unos bancos cerca de donde Chouji hacia su trabajo, que con su radiante sonrisa el ambiente tenso e incomodo se disperso.

— ¿Qué quieren desayunar?

Pero aun así, Hinata no dejo de pensar en el viaje a Suna.

...

Naruto miraba la brújula, y miraba a su vez al horizonte desde el borde de la proa. Era su lugar favorito de todo el barco. Aunque no se olvidaba por supuesto de la bodega, donde se encontraba su preciado licor.

Sintió la brisa acariciar su rostro y mecer su cabello, también amaba eso.

—Disculpa, no sabía que tenías cosas tan importantes que hacer en Suna.

Bajo la brújula y volteo para encontrarse con Hinata en el último escalón de la escalera que daba con la proa.

—No te preocupes, igual no estoy haciendo esto de gratis — guardo la brújula en el bolsillo de su gabardina, y siguió mirando hacia el mar—. Un dinero extra no me vendría mal, y más si quiero viajar a dicho lugar.

— Entiendo — Hinata se tomo un brazo, miro de reojo al chico para luego terminar de acercarse al borde de donde estaba, cuando miro hacia abajo sus iris brillaron al notar dos delfines —. Pero mira — señalo sin ocultar la emoción al ver a las dos tiernas criaturas.

Naruto miro hacia abajo e igualmente observo a las dos animales. Aunque el ya estaba acostumbrado a verlos, no tan seguido, pero si para alguien que le gustaba andar en el mar.

Le miro divertido.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? pareces una niña viendo un dulce — dice burlón.

Hinata dejo de mirar aquellos dos seres para mirar al rubio frunciendo su ceño.

¿Niña?

Entonces abrió sus ojos de par en par, se echa para atrás y lleva sus manos a su rostro preocupada—. Que estarán pensando mis niños al no verme — se muerde el labio inferior.

— ¿Niños? — cuestiona rápidamente Naruto —. ¿Tienes hijos? — le mira sorprendido, pero ella lo niega en un movimiento de cabeza.

— Soy maestra — bajo las manos de su rostro.

Naruto le miro unos segundos, luego camino hasta donde ella para colocar una mano sobre su hombro. Hinata alzo la mirada, mirándole curiosa por su gesto.

— Cuando lleguemos a la isla donde vive mi padrino, desde su casa podrías enviar un telegrama.

— ¿De verdad? — le mira ilusionada.

—Sí, pero eso te costara mucho mas – una gota resbalo por la nuca de Hinata ¿todo lo que le le seria cobrado? Naruto sin mas, bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a cubierta, y empezar a hablar con algunos subordinados.

Hinata frunció los labios.

— ¿Así actúa un pirata? — y mira a su alrededor.

Si, los subordinados y él tenían un aspecto algo desordenado, pero el chico en cuestión no parecía un pirata. No al menos como lo describían los libros que había leído antes. Ladeo la cabeza confundida ¿lo sería realmente? o quizás solo eran conjeturas erróneas de ella.

Aun así, el rubio que tenía bajo sus ojos, le seguía pareciendo que su aura era muy solitaria.

— Naruto es mucho mas de lo que piensas — hablo una voz cerca de ella.

Viro la mirada, se encontró con un chico de cabellos negros e iris azabache, era el mismo chico que le había llevado donde Tenten.

— ¿Sai, cierto? — El chico asintió.

Hinata le miro mas curiosa.

— No entiendo lo que intentas decirme Sai-san.

Este sonrió ampliamente.

— Ya lo veras.

Hinata formo una línea recta en sus labios, sin seguir entiendo. Pero meneo la cabeza, decidiendo no pensar mas en ello.

Sai se retiro, diciendo tenia cosas mas por hacer. Hinata solo volvió apoyarse del borde del barco, y miro hacia nuevamente hacia el horizonte.

Mientras Hinata estaba de espalda, no noto cierto hombre que no había dejado de mirarla en ningún segundo, desde que volvió apoyarse del borde de la proa.

Naruto volvió a mirarla después de regañar a unos cuantos subordinados que de nuevo estaban de flojos, por alguna extraña razón, aquella señorita desde esa mañana había despertado su curiosidad.

...

El cielo volvió a oscurecerse, y todos estaban cenaban y bebiendo ron.

El ancla ya había sido bajada.

— ¡Vamos Tenten! — un chico de gran altura pero delgado, de cabello castaño y una banda blanca que tenía en el medio protegiendo su nariz, le extendía una botella con ron—. ¡Bebe! —le exigía entre risas.

Una vena broto en la vena de su amiga.

— ¡Cállate Kotetsu! — y le propino un golpe en la mandíbula que lo hizo caer de espalda —. Imbécil —gruño la castaña alzando su puño y mirando a sus compañeros, asustando a los que tenía más cerca—. ¡Y tampoco se atrevan hacerle algo a Hinata, bola de pervertidos!

Hinata cenaba a su lado, y tratando de ignorar aquellos hombres que en algún momento habían empezado a decir groserías más que mantener una conversación prudente. Y bueno, todo por causa del licor.

— Tenten, ¿porque nunca has dejado que te manosee? Sabes que quieres preciosa.

Extendió evidentemente borracho un muchacho su mano, y Tenten le lanzo un tenedor clavándoselo a la frente. Todos parpadearon viendo al muchacho caer. Y cuando se quito el tenedor un chorrito de sangre salió.

Todos empezaron a reír como locos al ver al muchacho sangrar. Los hombres y su borrachera.

Hinata entonces miro hacia la popa, donde se veía a Naruto y Kakashi cenar tranquilos.

—La verdad no es por nada, pero creo que estos hombres ya necesitan de una buena follada —le susurro Tenten de repente a Hinata, a quien solo oír aquello sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa. No tenía que ser tan específica, menos cuando estaba comiendo.

Tenten parpadeo al comprender algo de todo ese coloreo en su rostro, y no creía que fuera por el licor, cuando Hinata no había probada más que agua esa noche. Abrió su boca como pez fuera del agua.

— Hinata, no me digas que tú todavía siendo tan hermosa, todavía eres...

— ¡Tenten! — regaño haciéndola detenerse, esta rasco su nuca nerviosa.

Entonces tomo con cuidado una mano de Hiata y la apretó.

—Tranquila, no tienes que estar avergonzada conmigo —le palmeo la cabeza como de su hermana menor se tratara—. Seguro aun no ha llegado tu momento, es mejor así Hinata, guardarte para el hombre indicado – y la abrazo repentinamente. Parecía que a la castaña, el licor le estaba haciendo igualmente efecto.

Todos los hombres veían sonrojados al ver aquellas dos hermosas mujeres abrazadas.

...

— Tus hombres ya borrachos parecen querer cogerse a Tenten, y ahora estando aquella señorita más aun, y que estén abrazadas ahora no ayuda mucho — opina burlón Kakashi presenciando todo —. Y ahora que lo pienso, ya dos semanas en el mar, es estar en celibato sin quererlo.

Naruto le dio un trago a su ron, y siguió comiendo.

Kakashi miro al rubio, de repente lo tomo por los hombros y hundió sus nudillos en su cabeza—. Yo se que también extrañas follar, a mi no me lo puedes negar — pero Naruto le aparto rápido.

—Kakashi maldición, odio que hagas eso – bravo molesto el rubio, y entonces noto su botella de ron tirada—. Mira lo que hiciste, mi preciado ron – lloro al verlo regado— ¡Por la madre que te pareció Kakashi! —le alzo el dedo medio.

—Ya ya, deja de lloriquear y sigue comiendo —hizo ademanes con su mano, para darle un trago a su botella y luego apoyarse del borde del castillo de la popa, y disfrutar de la noche.

Naruto gruño, y se levanto molesto. Ahora tendría que ir por otra botella. Bajo las escaleras gruñendo y diciendo otra que otra palabra mal sonante hacia Kakashi, hasta meterse por la bodega.

...

— ¡Oh, se me acabo mi ron! — exclamo Tenten señalando su vaso.

— A mí se me acabo el agua – exclama Hinata, entonces tomo el vaso de la castaña—. Yo voy por más, no te preocupes— le sonrió amistosa.

— Gracias, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida – alzo el puño emocionada. Una gota resbalo por la nuca de Hinata al ver lo exagerada que sonó. Sin ya estaba haciendo efecto sus tragos.

Hinata se levanto y bajo a la bodega. El lugar estaba un poco oscuro, apenas entraba luz con la fogata que los piratas habían hecho. Miro a ambos lados, realmente no sabía dónde estaba el ron en ese lugar.

Rasco su nuca confundida, y decidió ir primero por el agua.

La castaña le había ofrecido ron anteriormente, pero realmente odiaba la bebida. Llego hasta los botellones, y vació en su vaso la fresca agua. Cuando fue a levantarse, y girar no contó con que el capitán del barco estuviera detrás de ella.

— ¡Oh lo siento! – Exclamo al ver que había vaciado el agua en su ropa—. No fue mi intención, lo juro, pero... ¡Por que se aparece así, acaso no piensa!

Naruto miro su camisa mojada y luego miro a la chica incrédulo.

— ¡Tú fuiste la que me mojaste, y te molestas! – Alza un poco la voz el rubio, y sin darse cuenta se acerca más a ella—. ¡Eres increíble mujer!

— ¡Pero no tienes por qué gritarme! — también alzo su voz Hinata, la verdad su repentina cercanía la puso nerviosa—. Solo fue un accidente – miro a un lado, al chocar contra una pared. Naruto enserio aun no notaba que le doblaba en tamaño, ella apenas llegaba a sus hombros.

— Tú fuiste la que empezó a gritarme— apunta Naruto, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que la había acorralado en aquella pared de la bodega sin pensarlo al molestarse.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, sus pechos ahora bajaban y subían, Naruto inclino un poco la cabeza. No se negaría si le preguntase si se sintió atraído por su aroma en esos momentos, porque desde esa mañana esa mujer le daba cierta curiosidad.

Sus labios entreabiertos, hacían que sus respiraciones chocaran. Entonces Hinata cerró los ojos y emitió un pequeño chillido, que fue cuando el rubio reacciono y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

Luego de un minuto de silencio, sin procesar lo que pudo a ver pasado, decidió hablar con la voz más ronca que Hinata pudo oír proveniente de él. Causándole un efecto de estremecimiento de pies a cabeza.

—No es bueno que estés sola, no cuando mis hombres están tan pasados de alcohol – fue lo primero que dijo —. Ve con Tenten — y fue cuando la chica espabilo y salió prácticamente corriendo hacia las escaleras de la bodega hacia la cubierta.

Luego que la chica subiera, Naruto se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio exasperado y se sentó sobre un barril, entendiendo bastante que había estaba punto de pasar entre ellos.


	4. El Precio

Cuando volvió a pisar cubierta casi choca contra la espalda de Tenten, aun así ni le prestó atención. Su corazón no dejaba de latir tan acelerado y miraba hacia la bodega donde aun estaba Naruto.

Realmente había sido una situación un tanto extraña, porque el temblor en su cuerpo no se quería ir por nada del mundo.

— ¡Hinata!

Fue aquel grito en tono de protesta que la saco finalmente de sus pensamientos. Tenten la miraba con una ceja alzada, ademas de la mueca en sus labios que expresaba confusión ante su extraño despiste.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy roja — argumenta, y se acerca para poner una mano en su frente—. No, no es fiebre— compartió alejándose nuevamente. Hinata llevo una mano a su mejilla sorprendida ante su comentario; efectivamente estaba caliente—. ¿Tomaste algo de alcohol? —vuelve a cuestionar, aunque ahora había algo de diversión en su mirada.

Hinata solo niega rápidamente soltando una risita nerviosa, y para desviar el tema decide retirarse hacia el camarote. Tenten solo la vio marcharse, y fue cuando recordó algo:

— ¡Hinata se olvido de mi ron! — hizo un puchero al recordar el mandando, lanzando un suspiro decidió ir por el licor ella misma. Cuando iba a pisar el primer escalón, presencio a su capitán subir con sus cejas arqueadas, con una mirada muy ceñuda.

Recayó en ella mas tarde.

—Tenten, la señorita a bordo y tú, ya deberían irse a dormir —fue lo que dijo. La castaña ahora si que estaba desconcertada —. Y dile a Kakashi que alce las velas ahora mismo, haremos una parada en la isla más cercana. — y se metió a su camarote.

...

Un día más.

Hinata no había querido salir del camarote desde que se levanto. Había decidido quedarse y así volver a terminar su libro. Lamentó que se hubiera arruinado un poco de los bordes, igual sabía era algo que escapaba de sus manos. Aun así, agradecía a dios que los caracteres no habían sido arruinados y eran aun apropiadas para poder leer.

Pero el encuadernado si que se volvió frágil.

—Hinata.

Alzo la mirada, Tenten entraba con una charola.

— Traje aperitivos — canturreo y le mostró una charola donde había pan rebanado con mermelada—. Enserio, tener a Chouji de cocinero es lo mejor, además, ser su amiga me puedo permitir comer en cualquier momento — rió divertida, aunque calló al recordar algo —. Aunque una vez el capitán me regaño, así que desde entonces trato de ser sigilosa — saco su lengua en un gesto travieso.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse con la mención del rubio. A su mente no tardaron en llegar imágenes de lo que pudo ocurrir anoche. Lo muy cercanos que tuvieron, sus respiraciones chocando al grado de ponerla muy nerviosa. Meneo la cabeza para dejar eso de lado de una vez por toda, y se centro en tomar una rebanada.

Tenten dirigió sus ojos castaños hacia el libro que reposaba en los muslos de Hinata.

— ¿De qué trata tu libro?

Hinata lo volvió a tomar con una mano. Mientras la otra sostenía su tostada.

— Sobre unos niños en busca de lo desconocido – sonrió.

— ¿Niños en busca de lo desconocido? – cuestiona la castaña haciendo un gesto confuso.

Hinata se termino su tostada, y paso agarrar el libro con ambas manos. La portada era de color azul, con dos niños tomadas de manos.

—Es de fantasía, pero tiene partes muy realistas — siguió sonriendo—. Me gusta leérselo a los niños que les llego a dar clases. Cuenta la historia de dos pequeños hermanos huérfanos —su compañera presto mucha atención—. El niño al ver que su hermana parecía desanimada por el entorno melancólico en que vivían, le propone aventurarse a lo desconocido ¿a que se refiere? Inventa un montón de juegos usando todo material que tenga al alcance. El solo se propone y quiere ver a su hermana reír.

—Se oye lindo.

Hinata parpadeo y volvió la mirada a su compañera. Le extendió el libro, al ver que lo seguía mirando con curiosidad.

— ¿Quieres leerlo?, yo ya me lo he leído tantas veces – sonrió sacando un poco la lengua divertida, aunque miro curiosa el sonrojo apenado de la chica —. ¿Qué pasa Tenten?

Ella hizo sonidos raros con su boca, como intentando hablar.

Hinata no entendió su reacción, pero esperó paciente a que pudiera hablar claramente, porque parecía batallar con ella misma.

Finalmente pareció calmarse.

—Me gustaría leerlo, pero... — trago hondo —. No sé me da mucho leer caracteres — arrugo su cara, parecía avergonzada de finalmente revelarlo—. Debes pensar que soy una burra.

Hinata parpadeo, « Con qué era eso...

—Oh, no te apenes por eso. Y no, no creo seas una burra – Tenten le miro impresionada. Hinata se enderezo un poco y sentó a su lado, se le había ocurrido algo —. Si vos gustas, ¿quieres que te enseñe? – pregunta alzando el libro.

— ¿Es enserio? – Hinata asintió soltando una sonrisa para que confiera.

La castaña le miro, e inesperadamente le abrazo de manera muy efusiva.

—Gracias, eres un sol.

Hinata entonces le pidió atención, abrió la primera página y leyó un poco. Además le pidió pluma y papel para que empezara anotando los caracteres que se le hicieran más dificultosos.

Durante todo ese rato, Tenten había pasado ademas a contarle un poco más de su vida. Huérfana desde recién nacida, criada por monjas hasta los doce, ya que se escapo tiempo después. Vago por el mundo hasta que encontró un lugar en la tripulación de Naruto.

— Y me interese mucho por el manejo de la espada. Sai y Sasori terminaron por enseñarme. Y no es por nada, pero soy muy buena – movió las cejas, juguetona.

Hinata río, y cuando iban a seguir con la enseñanza, tocaron a la puerta.

Sai hacia alto de presencia en el lugar.

—Parece que el capitán dirá algo. Si quieren saber, salgan ahora.

...

En el momento que salían a cubierta, se veía a todo la tripulación amontonándose para escuchar atentos a lo que anunciaría su capitán en ese preciso momento, este observaba a todos desde la proa con una sonrisa de completa diversión.

—Al ser ahora un viaje de ida y vuelta, pararemos para comprar mas suministros —comienza hablar, y entonces esboza una sonrisa de lado—. Y hace tiempo que mis hombres logran estar con una mujer ¡Kakashi dale curso a la isla tortuga!, mis hombres merecen una noche completa gozo.

Los hombres empezaron aplaudir, gritar y hasta saltar muy excitados con la idea propuesta del capitán. Era lo que querían desde hace días que partieron.

El timonel dio vuelta al barco, aunque algo desanimado. Y es que Kakashi ya había decidido ir la isla del este, ahí había mejores burdeles.

Hinata se sorprendió primero, y dejo pasar al ser suministros que comprarían, pero luego apretó sus puños, bajo una total indignación al procesar mejor el plan del rubio.

Molesta se dirigió a la proa, donde el hombre aun miraba a sus subordinados.

— ¿Es enserio? —cuestiona llegando a su lado. Prácticamente grito, haciendo incluso que todos los hombres que hacían alboroto voltearan al verlos —. Hicimos un trato; me llevarías cuento antes con tu padrino ¿Ahora quieres parar, para que tus hombres tengan sexo? – cuestiona molesta, tanto que su rostro se enrojeció.

Abajo en cubierta, Sai le hizo una seña a Tenten para que la detuviera y ella inmediatamente asintió sorprendida por el atrevimiento de la mujer.

Kakashi miro aquello curioso desde la popa del barco.

—Señorita – Naruto sonrió, pero a Hinata le pareció una sonrisa tan falsa —. Dije que la llevaría donde mi padrino, y eso haré, ¿de que se queja? – y borro la sonrisa.

— Que no está cumpliendo su trato capitán, no quiero perder más tiempo, ¿no se supone que usted tiene que marcharse rápido a Suna?

Naruto suspiro, eso era cierto, pero no solo era para que sus hombres pasaran un buen momento, y es que el tampoco era de piedra. El momento de anoche vino a su cabeza, y de inmediato hizo un movimiento de cabeza para alejarlos. Carraspeo.

Y como también dijo, era para comprar nuevos suministros. Un viaje de ida y vuelta no era sencilla ¿Pero que iba a saber una mujer que nunca en su vida hacia salido de una villa?

— Es mi barco, se hace lo que yo ordeno, que le quede claro señorita – Y le dio la espalda con la intención de marcharse a otro lado.

Tenten llego detrás de Hinata, la tomo del brazo pero la chica no se dejaba.

—Vamos, Hinata, en menos de lo que crees... — pero cayó al ver como le había lanzado su zapato a la cabeza del rubio.

Se escucho una ovación.

Naruto volteo a mirarla con una clara mueca de molestia por su falta de respeto.

Hinata se mantenía firme, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados con molestia. A la primera no quiso tirarle su sandalia, pero cuando se enojaba, no podía evitar ser muy impulsiva.

Enseguida él se acerco con paso firme, tanto que sus pisadas se escuchan. Su mirada le dio un poco de miedo pero apretó su mandíbula para permanecer firme. De la nada y sin esperarlo, este la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia cubierta.

Aunque a pesar que estaba molesto, no aplicaba tanta fuerza a su muñeca.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! — chillaba Hinata, pero era tarde, junto a Naruto se habían metido a su camarote—. ¡Suéltame! – fue lo último que se escucho, luego que cerrara la puerta.

Tenten, Kakashi, Sai y hasta Chouji, quien se había asomado al escuchar algo de agitación, observaron sin saber en realidad qué cara poner ante la escena de su capitán y Hinata.

Y para el resto de la tripulación, solo mantenían el pensamiento de:

¿Qué le iría hacer su capitán a la chica de ojos perla?

...

Cuando ingresaron al camarote Naruto salto a Hinata, un poco tosco pero no al punto de llegar a lastimar. Esta rápidamente se apoyo de la mesa más cercana mirándole con mucha irritación y molestia.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! – Vocifero — ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

— ¿Qué pasa? – el chico alzo una ceja, para después soltar una risa irónica —. Osaste Levantar la mano a un capitán, ¿sabes que les pasa a los que se atreven a ello? — Se fue acercando a ella con paso y mirada dura. La termino acorralando en aquella mesa colocando ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo—. Eres una chica muy atrevida, para alguien que prácticamente necesita de mi ayuda.

Hinata se encogió y trago grueso, pero aun no se atrevía a doblegarse y le mantuvo la mirada.

—Debería mandarte a cortar la mano por tu atrevimiento.

Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Naruto esbozo una sonrisa sardónica.

— ¿No puedo?

Hinata miro a todos lados pensando.

—No, porque yo no soy parte de tu tripulación ¡si eso!— los nervios se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo.

—Eh no, en los viejos tiempo quien fuera le levantaba la mano a un capitán este sin pensarlo se la partía o mandaba córtala – el chico se enderezo y dio un paso hacia atrás. Hinata al fin pudo respirar al tener más espacio –. Si lo dejo así, siento que mi gente me perderá respeto —rasco su barbilla pensativo—. Y ahora que recuerdo– volvió a mirarla de reojo divertido –. Te dije que durante el viaje te diría mi precio.

Hinata parpadeo al recordar aquello, y fue que sintió como su cuerpo tembló al leer de sus labios el costo de aquel viaje.

¿Era una broma?

— ¿Tanto así? — Soltó una risa de la impresión—. No es como si te estuviera mandando a robar o matar – gruño.

—Te advertí de la cantidad, tú subiste al bote sin medir las consecuencias.

—Pero no pensé tanto así – ahogo un grito y miro a un lado sin ocultar su incredulidad.

Naruto se le quedo mirando por un momento, sin pestañear. Se estaba divirtiendo con sus expresiones internamente. El no era tan ruin, pero le resultaba divertido verla de esa manera.

De cierta manera, se le hacia tierna.

—Trabajaras para mí –le ordena y Hinata le vuelve a mirar con los ojos como platos—. Puedes empezar limpiando mi camarote. La verdad hace un mes que no lo mando a limpiar – pasó un dedo por la mesa más cercana y este se lleno de tierra rápidamente. Se lo enseño a Hinata—. Sucio, sucio.

— ¿Qué? — una venita salto en la frente de Hinata.

— Véalo con un lado positivo señorita, tu pago podría reducirse. Porque aquí entre nos, ¿Cuándo irías a pagarme esa cantidad?, ¿en qué momento lo harías? Yo tampoco puedo volver para regresarte a tu casa como una niña y esperarle. Así que dime... ¿en qué momento me ibas a pagar?

Hinata abrió su boca ligeramente, no había pensando en eso. Viro su mirada, rendida a que tenía razón. Porque cuando regresara a su casa, tendría que ver todo los daños que había sufrido por culpa de aquellos bárbaros, pasar cuenta para mandarla a reparar. Su idea era vender las joyas que le habían dejado sus padres.

Pero ahora él decía que no regresaría a la villa de la hoja por el pago.

¡Tenía que ser una broma!

Cayó derrotada al piso, y llevo una mano a su cabello.

— ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? — cuestiona, tratando de no reírse a verla tan pasmada.

Naruto se dio vuelta, era mejor, si no vería su sonrisa y le quitaría toda credulidad. Al ver que no le decía nada, y lo tomo el mismo como un si.

—Le diré a Tenten que traiga utensilios, que le harán más fácil limpiar mi camarote.

Y salió todo digno a cubierta, dejando a una vencida Hinata en el piso.

...

Cuando Naruto salió a cubierta, alzo una ceja un tanto curioso al ver a todo su tripulación dejaba de mirarlo hacia su camarote. Todos parecían esperar alguna noticia de su parte.

— ¿Sucede algo?, ¡Vamos a sus puestos! – ordena y enseguida todos corrieron a sus lugares, en eso Tenten se hizo paso entre la multitud con expresión de lamento. Le hizo seña para que se le acercara—. Llevarle las cosas de limpieza a la señorita.

— ¿Eh? – cuestiona ahora confundida—. ¿Para qué? — y luego que soltó aquello, supo que fue muy estúpido.

— ¿Cómo que para qué? Pues para que limpie, para que otra cosa serie, y nada de ayudarla. Ese será su castigo, tiene que aprender que aun capitán como yo no se le levanta la mano — y luego que dijo aquello subió a la proa.

Tenten rasco su nuca confundida, pero acato la orden de su capitán.

Kakashi sin haber dejado su puesto, solo negó divertido.

...

Hinata miro a su alrededor, en verdad todo estaba tan desordenado y sucio. Ni sabia por donde empezar. Quería llorar.

—Hinata — volteo para encontrarse con Tenten quien sostenía varias cosas de limpieza.

—Vaya, no, pensé el capitán te mandara hacer esto – le miro con una gota resbalando por su nuca—.Aunque bueno, mejor es esto que cortarte una mano, ¿no? – Hinata tomo un trapo, dando signo de derrota.

—Supongo.

Se acerco a una mesa, empezó a quitar todo para limpiarla.

—Me gustaría ayudarte, mira que el capitán es bien desordenado – mira a su alrededor –. Pero me lo ha prohibido – le miro apenada.

Hinata solo esbozo una sonrisa amable.

—No te preocupes, a pesar que es algo grande, estoy acostumbrada limpiar— Hinata movió el trapo en la mesa—. Cuando mi madre murió, y pase al orfanato, teníamos que limpiar un piso completo cada fin de semana, y ni de hablar del ático.

Tenten le miraba con compasión.

—Bueno, me retiro – alzo su mano y salió del camarote.

Hinata miro una tira en el piso y la uso para hacerse una coleta.

...

Observo a Tenten salir de su camarote, y sonrió de medio lado imaginado lo frustrada que debía estar limpiando la señorita Hyuga.

— No pensé impusieras esos castigos – ese fue Kakashi llegando a su lado.

— Le he pedido una gran cantidad de dinero, y así lo ira pagando. Creo que Kanake estará feliz de ver que no tendrá que limpiarlo.

Kakashi negó, luego relajo su expresión y le miro fijamente.

—Regreso a mi puesto.

Naruto solo soltó un suspiro cuando se hubo solo nuevamente, y llevo una mano a su frente. Desde que había salido de su camarote, no había podido quitarse la expresión de Hinata toda desconcertada, y sumándole con aquel momento en que casi la besa.

Menuda irrelevancia, o eso creía.

...


	5. Esclerótica

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver que había terminado finalmente de pulir aquel desordenado lugar. Todo había quedado tan reluciente, y sin rastro de polvo. Miro por la gran ventana y aprecio el monto oscuro cubrir el cielo junto a las estrellas.

— Me tomo mas de lo que esperaba — sintió sus parpados cansados. Miro aquella cama y se permitió recostarse un rato, poco después se permitió subir los pies y apoyar la cabeza en el almohadón—. Solo cerrare los ojos un momento — murmuraba, rendida a los brazos de morfeo.

Se movió el picaporte minutos después que se quedo dormida, Naruto entraba al lugar al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un gran bostezo y rascaba su nuca, demostrando la pereza que cargaba encima.

—Espero hayas... — no terminó de hablar al verla con los ojos cerrados, y en su cama. Se cruzo de brazos y termino por acercarse. Termino al borde de la cama, y la miró incrédulo que se haya quedado dormida ahí.

Sin prevenirlo, sus ojos se permitieron detallar su delicado rostro. Sus ojos acompñado de lindas pestañas, su pequeña nariz respingona, y fue que termino en sus delicados labios. Una boquita que debía de admitir de una vez por todas que lo había puesto deseoso por probarlos desde aquel día en la bodega.

Algo en su mente le dio cosa despertar a la señorita Hyuga, así que simplemente rodeo la cama y se sentó con cuidado de no despertarla. Se quito sus botas, la gabardina, la camisa gruesa, y quedo solo en pantalones.

Se recostó finalmente a su lado.

No supo explicar, pero cuando la chica se volteo a su dirección quedando sintió una gran calma envolverlo, quedándose profundamente dormido.

...

Hinata abrió los ojos de poco a poco, lo primero que notó fue un camarote mucho mas grande que el de Tenten. Se incorporo un poco y fue cuando sintió algo, bajo un poco la mirada para ver que era, y fue que aprecio el bien trabajando torso donde su cabeza había estado apoyada.

Así mismo se dio cuenta en menos de 30 segundo donde había al final pasado la noche. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de manera violenta, trato de levantarse, pero un brazo la tenia apresada.

— ¡¿Qué?! — chillo finalmente, lo suficiente para despertar al capitán.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par.

Le miro extrañado primero, para finalmente recordar que había pasado. Fue cuando noto donde estaba su brazo y su mano muy cerca de su trasero. Termino por sonreír de lado al caer en cuenta del porque de su reacción.

Sin alguna explicación las ganas de picarla un poco crecieron en su interior.

— ¿Acaso es la primera vez que estas con un hombre en una cama? — Le cuestiona divertido y haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara aun más, si era posible. Frunció un poco su cejo—. Vamos, no te he hecho nada malo, simplemente un hombre y una mujer en una cama, durmiendo, que novedad señorita Hyuga — quiso reír pero se aguanto— . Mas bien deberías agradecerme, te veías tan cansada que me dio cosa levantarte, ¿notas lo humilde que puedo ser?

Hinata le miro perpleja, nada le tenía que agradecer. Intento levantarse pero Naruto solo le presiono aun más con su brazo. Quería seguir picandola.

— ¿Puedes soltarme?, quisiera irme a mi camarote— le miro seria.

Naruto rió, y descaradamente apretó mas el agarre. Hinata suspiro internamente, él solo lo estaba haciendo para molestarla.

Naruto no le dejo de mirar en ningún momento, y fue cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a sus labios.

— Señorita Hinata, ¿ya has dado tu primer beso?

— No es de tu incumbencia, así que por favor suéltame – Hinata hizo en un movimiento de otra vez querer levantarse, pero esta vez con el movimiento quedo aun más arriba del chico. Sus caras mas cerca, y sus labios y aprovecharon y volvieron a sentir la respiración del rostro.

Fue cuando Naruto reacciono, no debería estar haciendo eso con ella.

'Mejor Detente'

Fueron la palabra que su subconsciente le lanzo, y aflojo sus brazos. Hinata al sentir eso se apresuro y salió de la cama. Meneo la cabeza, queriendo dejar todo ese temblor de su cuerpo.

— Eres un idiota — le dijo importándole poco que hiciera después, y empezó a caminar para salir del camarote con paso marcado.

Naruto solo parpadeo, hasta que una sonrisa divertida se instalo en sus labios.

Se recostó de nuevo en su cama, y miro al techo en un gesto pensativo.

Solo que...

Se volvió a sentar de golpe, la parte de llamada esclerótica del globo ocular se volvió negro y el iris de un rojo intenso.

"¡Maldición!"

...

Tenten giro la cabeza cuando escucho a alguien entrar al camarote. Parpadeo al ver llegar a su nueva amiga muy sonrojada, su ceño y labios fruncidos ¿Estaba molesta? Y lo pudo confirmar al ver como azoto la puerta.

Se dirigió a su colcha, y se sentó de golpe.

— ¿Dónde diablos te quedaste anoche Hinata? — aunque realmente presentía donde lo paso.

Suspiró

— Luego de limpiar, me quede dormida... en la cama de tu capitán — revela avergonzada, y no espero que la castaña soltara una carcajada—. No me le veo la risa, Tenten — sus hombros bajaron ante su reacción.

Tenten paro la risa, limpiándose unas lagrimitas que se asomaron por sus ojos.

—Mira que eres descuidada – y se formo una picara sonrisa —. Pero eso quiere decir que ¿tú y el capitán...?— movió las cejas de arriba abajo insinuando la ultima palabra de forma muda.

Hinata negó rápidamente con sus manos muy exaltada.

— ¡No paso nada de eso!— pero al ver a Tenten reírse, cayó en cuenta que solo estaba burlándose de ella. En sus labios se formo un gracioso puchero.

...

Kakashi sonrió de lado esa misma mañana al ver la costa de la isla de la tortuga. Luego de anclarlo, él junto a Sai fueron al costero para pagar por el cuidado del barco.

Cuando regresaron se extraño al no ver a Naruto dando órdenes. Frunció el ceño al ver a Chouji salir del camarote de este con una gran expresión de pesar. Advino enseguida el porqué, y no le gusto.

Este al verlo suspiro.

—Está dormido ahora. Coloque el ultimo el sello al ver que estaba sufriendo y no quise esperar a que llegaras — habla Chouji serio, Kakashi asintió —. Debemos apurarnos a llegar a Suna.

—Mas que razón tienes Chouji — palmeo su hombro, el regordete asintiendo siguió su camino.

Kakashi entro al camarote y llego a su lado, estaba todo empapado en sudor y su respiración no estaba para nada calmada. Entonces fue cuando abrió sus ojos, mostrando el globo ocular negro y el iris rojo.

— Pensé dormías – habla mirándole, manteniendo su porte serio por fuera, pero realmente estaba preocupado por dentro.

Naruto sonrió débil.

—Fingí para no seguir preocupando a Chouji – cerro sus ojos un momento, cuando los volvió abrir solo el ojo derecho volvió a su color original —. No podre salir así, estarás cargo hasta que logre al menos el sello calmarme.

— ¿Sigo con el plan de la isla tortuga?, podemos irnos ahora mismo.

—No te preocupes por mí, e irte a divertir en la noche con la tripulación, sabes que me ha pasado antes de esta manera, no hay que exagerar — le miro, viéndose demacrado —. Manda a un pequeño grupo por las provisiones.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

—Sabes que ahora, menos podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, hay que dejar a la señorita Hinata cuanto antes y regresar para ir a Suna.

—Estaría faltando a mi palabra de llevarla.

—Mírate, el sello no te ha mejorado del todo, esa parte de ti se hace mar fuerte. Debemos llegar cuanto antes a Suna para que Chiyo fortalezca el sello en tu estomago. No puede salirse de control esa parte oscura de ti — hablo duro Kakashi, pasando una mano por su cabello.

Este no dijo nada

— Escucha, no tengo problema es ayudarla, realmente, pero tu situación horita tiene que tratarse cuanto antes. La dejara en la costa de Tarakuyi cuando partamos de aquí.

Kakashi noto que Naruto estaba algo adormilado, pensó que quizás no había escuchado con claridad lo último que dijo. Alboroto su cabello, y dijo antes de salir:

—Descansa, seguiré con tu plan aquí para que los demás no se extrañen, pero una vez marchemos, seré quien tome las decisiones. Dudo que te repongas hasta que lleguemos donde Chiyo.

...

— ¿Esta es la isla tortuga? – cuestiona Hinata saliendo a cubierta.

Pensó seria una isla de muerte, solo piratas ligándose y bebiendo junto a mujeres, pero la verdad es aquella isla tenía una imagen muy cuidada. Tenten se puso a su lado y sonrió.

—Tiene sus lados de barbaros, pero es una bonita isla — opina cruzándose de brazos, haciendo un gesto de recordarla.

Hinata miro a su alrededor, la tripulación escuchaba las ordenes de Kakashi.

A todo eso, se extraño al no ver al capitán dando ordenes.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Tenten le ofreció acompañarla para que conociera un poco aquella isla.

Asintió encantada.

Pasaron por unas bonitas tiendas de buhoneros, Hinata había quedado encantada con muchas cosas, pero en esos momentos no tenia con que comprar.

Frunció los labios al recordar el precio que el Naruto le estaba cobrando.

Tenten en todo el recorrido noto que lo que más le había gustado fue un bonito collar de perlas y un cascabel. Saco algo de dinero de su billetera y como la chica se había alejado a mirar un puesto con libros, aprovecho y lo compro.

Se lo daría luego.

Se acerco de nuevo a ella, y noto su mirada nostálgica.

— ¿En qué piensas? – le cuestiona haciendo que Hinata despejara su mirada de aquellos libros.

—Pensaba de nuevo en mis niños, a los pequeños que les daba clases. Era algo que me gustaba mucho – se pregunto también si en la villa, ya la habían dado de muerta con aquel incendio.

Tenten asintió comprendiendo.

—Necesito terminar con esto, necesito que tu capitán me lleve cuando antes a donde su padrino, necesito saber porque mi padre dejo esa nota, y que significa – palpo su bolso donde guardaba la botella, Tenten dirigió sus ojos castaños a la bolsa de la chica y coloco una mano en su hombro.

Hinata la miró.

—No te preocupes, una vez salgamos de esta isla, el viaje a donde el padrino del capitán será más que rápido— Tenten le alzo un pulgar.

Hinata esperaba que eso fuera cierto.

Cuando giraron en sus talones para seguir sus caminos, los orbes perla de Hinata dieron con un grupo niños sentados mirando una humilde obra de títeres. Sonrió ligeramente enternecida y se acerco siendo seguía por Tenten.

Y así ambas se quedaron contemplando la pequeña obra.

...

—Bueno, es momento de disfrutar de la noche – chillo uno de los subordinados, todos le siguieron con euforia.

— ¿Ustedes mujeres, también irán a disfrutar un rato? – Izumo miro con mirada picara a Tenten quien hizo una mueca.

Hombres, pensó Tenten.

Aunque para ser sinceros, ella si estaban pensando buscar alguien para pasar la noche.

Pero... Miro a la mujer a su lado, no iba a dejar Hinata sola.

A pesar que conoció algo la isla, no era bueno que de noche caminara por sí sola. Le había agarrado aprecio a esa chica en poco tiempo, y es que había sido muy linda en querer enseñándole caracteres.

Hinata sintió la mira de la castaña, era seguro Tenten quería disfrutar de la buena noche con algún hombre.

Coloco una mano en el hombro de la chica, y le miro con una sonrisa.

—Tenten, yo me quedare en el barco – la castaña le miro dudosa—. La verdad, no me siento muy bien – arrugo los labios para que viera era cierto.

Tenten paso ha abrazarla eufórica, haciendo que la chica riera nerviosa.

—Eres única Hinata ¡Pero no dejes el barco para nada! – le advirtió, y ella solo asintió.

No lo haría por nada del mundo, solo quería darse un baño y dormir.

Kakashi hizo acto de presencia, y para todos fue una sorpresa cuando Informo que Naruto no les podía acompañar. Todos preguntaron el por qué de inmediatamente, y solo dijo que no se encontraba bien de salud esa noche.

Informo regresaran antes de que el sol saliera. Luego de eso, todos abandonaron el barco.

Tenten y Kakashi se dirigieron una mirada indescriptible, Kakashi asintió y la castaña mordió sus labios preocupada.

— Nos vemos al rato — dijo la castaña guardando su preocupación.

Hinata solo asintió, porque realmente estaba mirando hacia el camarote del capitán ¿No se sentía bien?, bueno, ese día no había salida para nada de ese lugar.

—Señorita Hinata.

Se sobresalto y giro en sus talones.

Kakashi le miraba serio.

—Por lo que veo, te quedaras en el barco— ella asintió. Dirigió una mirada discreta al camarote, para luego regresarla a ella—. No se siente para nada bien, y en esa situación es mejor dejarle solo. Le pido, no entre por nada, su humor es nada amigable cuando anda mal — y con un movimiento de cabeza, abandono el barco.

Hinata solo parpadeo. Ella tampoco había pensando en molestarle. Pero de cierta manera le dio curiosidad saber lo que tenía pero el Señor Kakashi había hablado.

Cuando iba directo a su camarote, de detuvo al escuchar un quejido, giro confundido de donde venia. Fue cuando cayo en cuenta que provenía del camarote de Naruto.

Alzo una ceja.

¿Había sido su imaginación?

Volvió a escuchar, ahora si no parecía su imaginación. Y sintiendo cierta angustia camino hasta el camarote. Su mano descanso sobre el picaporte y se debatió entre entrar o preguntar solo si estaba bien.

Escucho más fuerte los quejidos, una gota resbalo por su cuello.

"¡Que hacer!"

...


	6. Decisiones

Apretó el copete de la cama con suma fuerza, sus dientes rechinaban y apretaba un poco su cara en la almohada, sus ojos estaban cerrados, luchaba contra sí mismo. Aquel sello no había sido suficiente, el dolor había vuelto a su cuerpo esa noche.

 **"** _ **¿Está bien?"**_

Dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz tan aguda.

 **"** _ **Responda, ¿Está bien?"**_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿por qué se había acercado?

 _No entres,_ pensó _._ El dolor que sentía no le hacía hablar, y ver que la chica estaba moviendo el picaporte la angustia lo lleno. Maldijo a Kakashi internamente por no haberle puesto seguro a la puerta.

 **"** _ **Voy a Entrar"**_

—N-No...

Naruto intento ponerse de pie, pero el dolor en su cuerpo era insoportable, y cayó al piso. Justamente en ese momento Hinata termino de pasar, asomando primero su cabeza pero en cuento vio al capitán en el suelo abrió de golpe corriendo y agachándose a su lado.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? – pregunta con la angustia expresaba en su rostro.

Naruto volvió la cabeza para mirarle y Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par al notar sus habituales orbes azules, ahora de un intimidante negro y rojo. Trataba de procesar la información.

¿Que demonios?

Naruto agacho la mirada, pensando que la chica se había paralizado del miedo al verlo en ese estado. Intento levantarse por sí mismo pero el dolor seguía permanente, y volvió a caer.

Eso pareció haber hecho reaccionar a Hinata, quien volvió a mirarlo con muchas preguntas. Meneo la cabeza para dejar y pasó sus delgados brazos por debajo de las axilas de Naruto, le pidió que afincara su peso en ella y con una fuerza que no sabe de dónde saco, lo levanto rápidamente colocándole de nuevo en la cama.

Tomo el aire que había contenido al ayudarlo, y entonces miro al capitán, se veía que estaba sufriendo, sudaba mucho y apretaba la camisa a la altura de su pecho.

—Dime, ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿cómo puedes calmar ese dolor? – pregunta inclinándose un poco hacia su cuerpo y tocando su frente, tenia temperatura. Hinata empezaba a sentirse impotente, alejo la mano—. ¡Dime algo por favor!

Por más que la trato anteriormente de una manera no correcta, no podía dejarlo así. No iba con su guía dejar personas en situaciones criticas, si estaba a su alcance y podía ayudar, lo haría sin ningún problema.

—Es imposible – murmuraba, Hinata mordió su labio inferior–. Solo tengo que esperar que pase, lo sellos se han acabado— cerraba y abría los ojos mientras hablaba. Pero internamente pensaba él como ella aun seguía viéndole, y hasta ahora no parecía tener temor, sabia de cierta manera que esos ojos causaban pavor, para quien los miraba por primera vez.

Hinata se levanto, busco un trapo y lleno con agua un pequeño envase.

—Bueno, al menos déjame secarte el sudor — se inclina un poco, con el paño extendido casi tocando su mejilla derecha. Este le miro un poco sorprendido —. No sé lo que te pasa, pero la fiebre es evidente.

Solo esperaba un asentimiento de su parte.

— ¿No tienes miedo?

Aquella pregunta le sorprendió, ¿miedo?, volvió a mirar sus ojos, y entendió posiblemente a que se refería. Suspiro, y sin esperar respuesta empezó a secarle el rostro. En todo ese momento que secaba, tuvo sus ojos sobre ella.

Empezó a secar parte de su cuello, cuando finalmente decidió responderle.

— No.

Naruto arrugo la cara.

—Sellaron a algo oscuro dentro de mí.

Paro de secarle la frente y le miro perpleja.

¿Había oído bien?

— ¿Oscuro? — fue lo primo que soltó, y Naruto hizo una mueca como queriendo reír por su perplejidad, pero no pudo porque le dolería mas el cuerpo—. ¿Acaso he escuchado bien Naruto?

—Sé que es raro, pero es la verdad – habla con voz patosa.

Hinata se incorporo un poco, bajo la mano que tenía el trapo en su muslo y miro hacia ningún punto en específico. De momento que Hinata se alejo un paso, Naruto empezó a sentirse más relajado, el dolor estaba pasando.

— La verdad, me he cruzado con varios que nombran cosas tan raras como esas, que no se qué creer ya— soltó un suspiro pesado, y le volvió a mirar pero este tenía los ojos cerrados—. Cuando me secuestraron aquellos bárbaros, su líder me nombro algo de hallar la inmortalidad.

Con eso Naruto abrió sus ojos de par en par al escucharla.

— ¿Inmortalidad?

—Sí, pero necesitaban no se que para hallarlo, algo de un mapa. Destruyeron mi casa buscándolo, pero no encontraron nada, según el líder mi padre se lo robo – miro de reojo al capitán, parecía más calmado, incluso sus ojos volvieron a su habitual color.

Fue que aprecio y estuvo de acuerdo con que el capitán tenia unos ojos azules muy bonitos.

Naruto recordaba aquellos tipos que habían lanzado a la chica al mar.

—Realmente debe ser un martirio no saber nada de nada – Hinata asintió—. Enserio espero cuando llegues con mi padrino, puedas solucionar todo — y fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco hasta que Hinata noto que se había quedado dormido.

Se levanto y se le quedo mirando por un momento. Se veía tan tranquilo, agarro una sabana para arroparlo completamente, camino hacia la puerta y giro para darle un último vistazo.

Sintió compasión por él, no sabía desde cuando podía estar sufriendo algo así, debía ser un agonía vivir de esa manera. Ahora vía que quizás había insistido mucho para que la llevara de regreso donde su padrino.

¿Cuál es tu historia Naruto?

Se acerco nuevamente, agacho un poco a su altura y sin pensarlo deposito un beso en su frente. Ese gesto lo hacia su madre cuando ella se enfermaba, ella decía que una muestra de cariño era mejor que una pastilla para el dolor... emocional.

...

Kakashi iba de regreso, por más que se lo ordeno no podía dejar solo Naruto. Así que cuando la tripulación entró aquel bar, pidió a Tenten que les cuidara ante cualquier problema en general que pasara. Lo que menos querían era llamar la atención.

Tenten quiso también regresar, pero Kakashi le pidió guardar las apariencias para los demás de la tripulación.

Regreso y mayor fue su sorpresa ver a la chica de ojos perla salir del camarote.

Frunció el ceño.

—Te dije que no entraras.

Hinata parpadeo al verlo, no esperaba que regresara. Parecía molesto por haberle desobedecido. Pero como no hacerlo al haber escuchado los quejidos del capitán.

Miro un poco hacia atrás recordando su aspecto.

— ¿Vistes sus ojos? – aquella pregunta la hizo volver a mirarle –. Responde, ¿vistes sus ojos?

—Si – respondió finalmente—. No dejaba de lanzar quejidos, por el dolor– llevo una mano a su frente, recordando las palabras que el capitán le había dicho. Miro fijamente al segundo al mando Kakashi, se veía un tipo muy serio ante cualquier situación—. ¿Es cierto todo, verdad?

Kakashi comprendió rápidamente aquella pregunta. Hizo un chasquido con sus labios, había sido el descuidado al irse. Miro a la señorita Hinata, observo sus ojos; no parecía incrédula o temerosa. Solo una mujer curiosa preguntándose que estaba pasando.

—Es cierto, por mas locura que creas es, es cierto lo que te dijo. Naruto tiene una parte oscura sellado en su cuerpo– pensó ahora si habría sorpresa en su rostro, pero la chica seguía manteniendo una expresión neutral—. ¿No te da miedo?

Hinata quiso reír sin ganas al recordar que el rubio le había hecho la misma pregunta.

— No realmente, solo que es la primera vez que veo algo así – término por encogerse de hombros —. Si es cierto, no soy quien para juzgar lo que paso, aun sin saber cómo se dieron las cosas – empezó a caminar llegando casi donde el hombre de cabellos plateados, se detuvo a su costado.

Todo parecía una locura, pero luego de ver aquellos ojos, ¿quién podría estar en negación?

—Me sorprendes realmente señorita Hyuga, por eso digo que eres como una cajita de sorpresas. Una mujer de apariencia débil, pero quienes son fuertes por dentro.

Hinata esbozo una sonrisa irónica por su alago, de manera rara, pero alago a final de todo.

— ¿No quieres saber los detalles?

Hinata le miro, ambos se miraban de reojo. Estaría mintiendo si no tenia curiosidad, pero tendría que ser el mismo Naruto quien se lo contase, no por otras bocas. Pensó al final que el hombre le estaba poniendo alguna clase de prueba de que tan confiable es, y ya tenía su respuesta.

—No, no me gusta enterarme de cosas privadas, y menor por otras bocas.

Kakashi sonrió al verse satisfecho con su respuesta.

—Espero sepas que esto debe quedar en secreto, no todos en el barco saben sobre la situación del capitán Naruto. Para que se te haga más cómodo, solo Chouji, Tenten y Sai saben sobre esto.

Hinata asintió, aunque no se le hizo raro Tenten lo supiera. Recordó el día que bajo a la cocina y conoció al cocinero, ambos se habían puesto incómodos cuando pregunto sobre ese viaje a Suna.

—No te preocupes, no diré nada a nadie, no es algo que me compete— hizo una reverencia y decidió caminar por fin al camarote que compartía en ese barco. Pero antes de dejar el sitio, Kakashi volvió a llamarla.

—Señorita Hinata, entiende ahora que no debemos perder más el tiempo – volvió a mirarle, Kakashi no cambiaba su expresión seria—. Si no llegamos a Suna para cuanto antes, esa parte oscura de Naruto se hará fuerte, podría apoderarse completamente de él.

Hinata comprendió sus palabras perfectamente. Miro hacia el camarote de Naruto, no había nada de quejidos, parecía que seguía durmiendo y se alegraba por eso, su cara de dolor hasta ahora no se borrada de su mente. Volvió a posar su mirada en Kakashi.

—Siento que ya ha tomado una decisión con respecto a mi Kakashi-san. Y no se preocupe, y es que ahora siento que me comporte algo egoísta pidiéndole este viaje de regreso teniendo el sus compromisos. Aceptara donde usted quiera dejarme.

—Me alegra esta comprendió, señorita Hinata. Y no se preocupe por la paga que le pidió, yo me haré responsable, porque me estoy interponiendo en el acuerdo que usted tuvo con Naruto.

Hinata se mantuvo impávida con lo que dijo.

—Está bien, si eso es todo me retiro — hizo una reverencia, retirándose finalmente hacia su camarote.

Kakashi la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de sus vista. Estando solo soltó un sonoro suspiro. Dio media vuelta pensando ir hacia donde Naruto, cuando una voz lo detuvo. Giro nuevamente, Sai estaba recargado de un borde del barco.

—Sabes que Naruto odia que cambies sus planes. Y dudo mucho que ahora menos este de acuerdo. Creo que tiene una atracción por esa chica, le he visto observarla fijamente sin que sospeche desde que llego.

Kakashi no respondió, el mismo lo había notado. Incluso también había pillado a la mujer mirarle. Le había hasta parecido divertido todo eso, Pero ya había tomando una decisión, en cuarto partieran la dejara en la isla Tarakuyi, sabía que no tenía dinero, así que le daría del suyo propio.

El había prometido al padre de Naruto cuidarlo, y eso haría hasta donde la cobija lo alcanzara.

—Aguantare el berrinche de Naruto — bromeo colocando su mano en el pomo del camarote.

Sai ladeo una sonrisa seca.

—Esa chica se me hace que realmente tiene un pasado triste— Kakashi lo pillo mirado hacia donde se había perdido Hinata—. Aunque Naruto no lo diga en voz alta, por eso acepto llevarla donde su padrino. A sido tocado por su situación, ese Naruto no cambia por mucho que quiera dar a entender que si — dejo de apoyarse del borde y marcho.

Kakashi no dijo nada, estando mas que de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

...


	7. Lo que me enseñaron

Tenten no dejaba de mirar preocupada hacia Hinata quien acomodaba las cosas en su pequeño bolso. Volvió a dirigir su mirada chocolate hacia el hombre de cabellos plateados. Hace un día habían salido de la Isla Tortuga, y de repente se encontraba con esa situación.

Su amiga Hinata enterada de la situación de Naruto, Kakashi queriendo dejarla cuanto antes para irse a Suna, el estado de su capitán empeorando a cada hora.

Hinata prácticamente había aceptado, y ahora se preparaba para seguir su viaje, sola, desde Tarakuyi. Aquella isla no era del todo favorable, menos para una mujer como Hinata que nunca había salido de una villa ¿Kakashi se había vuelto loco de tanto estar en el mar?

Entendía la situación de Naruto, era su amigo de hace tanto tiempo y le dolía su situación, como a todos sus allegados. Pero ni él estaría de acuerdo en dejarla en ese lugar a pesar de su estado. Tampoco era un hombre que le gustara romper a su palabra.

—Naruto no estaría de acuerdo, lo sabes.

Hinata dejo de mirar su bolso, para voltear a ver a Tenten quien no dejaba de mirar a Kakashi con clara mueca de estar en desacuerdo. Este suspiro apoyado en un borde en la proa. Naruto aun seguía inconsciente en su camarote, y ahora Izumo dirigía el timón mientras él seguía al mando.

—Naruto ya no tiene palabra que pese en estos momentos Tenten, su situación empeora. Sabes lo que pasaría si sigue de esa manera.

La castaña apretó sus orbes por un momento. Si, sabía lo que pasaría.

Hinata no le gustaba aquello, no quería que discutieran. Ella quería seguir en el barco, que la dejaran más cerca del paradero del padrino de Naruto, pero, viendo la situación que en esos momentos era peor que la de ella, no podía permitirse ser egoísta. Aceptaría donde la dejaran.

Coloco una mano en el hombro de la castaña, ella giro la mirada para verla.

—No te preocupes Tenten, solo díganme que hacer desde ahí.

—Pero Hinata...

Ella negó seria.

—Si el capitán Naruto no es atendido cuanto antes podría ser lamentable. Yo sigo siendo soy solo una desconocida quien le contrato. Kakashi hace bien que poner a su capitán sobre mí, mas cuando la situación lo amerita — comenta haciendo que la castaña frunciera su ceño y giro completamente quedando frente de ella.

Coloco ambas manos en sus hombros—. Para mi te has convertido en una gran amiga en este corto tiempo— le sonrió sincera. Hinata asintió gusto al escucharla decir aquello, ella también la empezado a considerar una amiga. Habían compartido poco, pero sus conversaciones habían sido amenas durante esos días—. Y sé que Naruto no estaría deacuerdo, pero...

Tenten quito sus manos de los hombros de Hinata mirándola ahora con lamentación. Ya no podía hacer nada, cuando Kakashi tomaba una decisión, la cumplía sin importar que.

Entonces recordó algo, y saco algo del bolsillo de su short.

Hinata miro curiosa lo que le extendía.

—Un regalo, por cómo me ayudaste con mi problema, y no solo por eso, también por ser mi amiga — agarra una mano de ella, y se lo coloca. Hinata miro encantada la pulsera de perla con un cascabel como dije—. Note que te llamo mucho la atención cuando la viste.

—Gracias, Tenten-san. No debió, pero lo atesorare — apretó la pulsera a su pecho.

Kakashi no dejo de mirar a ambas mujeres, hasta que se quito del borde de la proa y camino hacia la escalera. Antes de bajar, miro a ambas mujeres.

—Llegaremos a la Isla Tarakuyi en pocos minutos — informa.

...

Apoyo sus manos en el borde, mirando la costa donde Kakashi la dejaría. Era de mañana y se había preparado, incluso volvió a su vestido con quien salió de la villa. Aun así, Tenten le había regalado aquel conjunto guardado ahora en su bolso.

—Señorita Hinata.

Giro la mirada encontrándose con Chouji, quien le extendió una bolsa platica amarrada con un lazo rojo. Le estaba regalando galletas.

— ¿Chouji-san?

El regordete se acerco más a ella, y tomando su mano coloco la gaza en su muñeca. Hinata miro la bolsa curiosa, no se espero ese gesto del hombre. Le esbozo una sonrisa por su amable gesto, agrediéndole en una reverencia.

—Cuídese, y espero su situación mejore — le deseo, para luego retirarse a la cocina. Hinata le agradeció antes de perderle de vista.

—Hinata, de nuevo disculpa — pronuncio Tenten cuando llego a su lado. Ella negó e hizo un ademan de que ya no le tomara tanta importancia.

—Señorita Hinata — ambas alzaron la mirada, Kakashi se acercaba—. Es momento de irnos, Tenten ayúdale a montarse en el bote— dirigió sus orbes serio hacia la castaña.

Tenten suspiro, aun estando enojada por la decisión de Kakashi, pero aun así acato la orden del hombre. Hinata la siguió, y cuando estuvo en el bote senada Kakashi se monto y pidio a la castaña bajarlos.

Cuando el bote toco el agua, Tenten alzaba su mano despidiéndose, ella le sonrió.

No sabía si se volverían a ver.

Finalmente el bote se alejo del barco.

...

Abrió sus ojos azules y se sentó en la cama poco a poco, por intuición llevo una mano a su frente, recordó sentir algo cálido en ese lugar. Dirigió desorientado su mirada a su camarote, había estado por muchas horas en cama.

La imagen de Hinata secándole el sudor vino a su mente, desde su tacto y presencia se empezó a sentir más tranquilo, durmiendo sin interrupciones y sin volver a sentir el dolor que le otorgaba aquella parte oscura en su cuerpo.

Paso la lengua por sus labios al sentirlos resecos.

La puerta de su camarote se abrió, Kakashi paso sorprendiéndose de verlo despierto, pero no solo eso, sin mueca o reflejo de sentir dolor. Extraño, por que cuando se descontrolaba tanto que ni lo sellos funcionaban. Y ahora que caía en cuenta, desde que la señorita Hinata lo descubrió, había dormido durante varias horas seguidas sin volver a quejarse del dolor, y eso nunca pasaba, solo la anciana Chiyo podía renovarlo.

Paso una mano por su barbilla antes de caer en cuenta de ello.

—¿Estás bien?

Naruto trago saliva antes de contestar.

—Me siento bien —intento levantarse de la cama, pero Kakashi lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro —. ¿Kakashi? — le mira confundido.

—Mejor sigue acostado, no se sabe si vuelva a tratar de apoderarse de ti — opino, y Naruto le hizo caso. Se acerco a la mesa y sirvió un vaso con agua —. Ten, por tantas horas durmiendo debes estar sediento — le extendió el vaso, siendo aceptado por el rubio trangando todo sin hacer pausa.

Limpio su boca con el dorso de la mano al escapársele unas gotas de agua por la comisura.

Miro nuevamente a Kakashi recostándose del copete de la cama.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas?, ¿ya no estamos acercando a Shiramiya? — le pregunta, fue cuando kakashi desvió la mirada por un momento. Naruto frunció el ceño, lo conocía—. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿ha sucedido algo durante mi ausencia? — seguia sin decir algo y lo estaba irritando más —. ¡Habla!

Kakashi se apoyo de la mesa.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer — pronuncio, Naruto frunció mas el ceño no gustándole aquello. Entonces paso, recordó las palabras de Kakashi aquella vez cuando estaba medio dormido.

Naruto se levanta de la cama agarrándolo del cuello de su camiseta.

— ¿Entonces si la dejaste en Tarakuyi? — le cuestiona molesto—. ¿Desde cuándo? — haber que seguía sin responder, le grito —. ¡Responde, soy tu cápitan!

—Hace un día — pronuncio manteniéndose sereno aun así Naruto le apretara el cuello de la camisa. Realmente no pensó que se molestaría tanto, aun así haya hecho que no cumpliera con su trato.

Naruto lo soltó para apartarse unos cuantos pasos, ¿un día?, eso ya era bastante tiempo. Pensó en la chica que había ayudado esa noche, sus ojos sorprendidos por un momento para luego verlo con compresión y creyó que hasta calidez.

— Era lo que tenía que hacer, Naruto. Necesitas fortalecer el sello de tu interior cuanto antes, llegar hasta Shiramiya ya no era una opción — se aparto de la mesa.

— Pero por qué has hecho algo así, Tarakuyi no es lugar para Hinata — ignoro su último comentario —. Y sobre todo, has roto el trato que hice con ella, no he cumplido con llevarla.

—Un trato que hubiera costado que esa oscuridad se apoderada de ti — hablo fuerte —. Prometí a tu padre siempre cuidarte, y eso haré, no importa que suceda — avanzo hacia la puerta, se detuvo y giro a mirarlo nuevamente —. La chica estará bien, es alguien con agallas. Le di de mi dinero, pagara algún caballo que la lleve hasta Firor, para luego finalmente tomar un barco que le dejara a Shiramiya.

Naruto le miraba incrédulo.

—Llegar hasta Firor es muy difícil, puede perderse. Y muchos odian guiar hacia ese lugar por los bandidos que se esconden — la preocupación era evidente en Naruto.

— Le dije que rodeara el bosque, que no lo atravesara, pasando por la montaña. Confia en ella, quiere averiguar que le paso a su padre, nadie la detendrá — y siguió su camino hasta salir del camarote.

Naruto se sentó de nuevo en su cama, pasando una mano por su rostro pensando en Hinata. Si fue hace un día que Kakashi le dejo en Tarakuyi, la chica ya debía estar camino a Firor. No sabía si había podido convencer a alguien de guiarla, esperaba que sí.

—Pienso que me estoy angustiando demasiado — susurro levantándose —. No sé si por ella, o por no cumplir con mi palabra.

Llevo una mano a su frente, recordando de nuevo aquel cálido tacto que sintió en su sueño.

¿Qué fue?

Mientras dormía sintió que aquel tacto cálido hizo que la oscuridad en su interior se disipara por completo, y ahora despierto veía que había funcionado más que solo para que pudiera dejar de sentir dolor y lograr dormir.

Hinata había estado en ese entonces.

¿Había sido Hinata?

Miro hacia el frente pensando en todo aquello, y cuando Sai entro con una charola con comida a su camarote, tomo una decisión. Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia él, quien alzo una ceja a mirarle totalmente repuesto.

—Sai, ¿en qué lugar estamos?

El morocho dejo la charola en la mesa mirándole sereno.

—Estamos parados cercas de la costa de Tachibana, media hora en bote para llegar, ¿se le antojo comprar algo?

Naruto llevo una mano a su barbilla; desde Tachibana hacia la costa de Firor eran tres días. Si todo había salido como era, había solo un día de diferencia para poder encontrarse. Si apuraba, podía encontrarse con horas de diferencia.

— Necesito que me dejes en Tachibana, cuando todos bajen a descansar.

Sai sonrió al entender.

—Vas ayudar aun así a la señorita Hyuga, Kakashi no estará de acuerdo.

Naruto fue a tomar su gabardina para colocársela, enseguida guardo varias armas en los bolsillos de esta, ataco su banda en su frente y coloco sus botas.

—Kakashi cuando puede cambia mis planes, pero sabes que nunca le hago caso. No estaré tranquilo, y me siento perfectamente para salir. No sé qué ocurrió, pero realmente me siento de maravilla.

Apretó un puño al aire.

Sai asintió.

Naruto lo observo salir y se dio la vuelta, busco algo en la mesita que había al lado de su cama. Saco lo que parecía un papel viejo, coloco frente a él. Había una bonita pintura de una mujer de cabello rojo y orbes violetas, y a su lado un hombre rubio de orbes azules muy idéntico a él.

Su mirada se suavizo a verlos, había tiempo que no veía su pintura.

—Siempre cumplir con nuestras palabras, nunca fallar a nuestras promesas, ¿cierto?

Era lo que sus padres le habían enseñado antes de morir.

...


	8. Entre Tarakuyi y Firor I: Guías

Hinata observo el barco alejarse.

En sus labios se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, esperaba todo saliera bien para el capitán.

Enfoco ahora sus ojos perla en la entrada de aquella aldea. Había varias personas abriendo sus negocios cerca de la costa, noto los pescadores preparándose con sus cañas para salir en sus pequeños botes para adentrarse en el mar. Lanzo un suspiro y apretó la cuerda de su bolso, adentrándose más a ese lugar. Era un lugar deteriorado.

Su cuerpo sentía un leve estremecimiento al verse sola en lo desconocido.

Kakashi le había explicado algunas cosas, que buscara el puesto donde rentaran caballos y tratara de conseguir un guía. O al menos que le explicaran más detalladamente cómo llegar a Firor. Le había dado el suficiente dinero para pagarse algunas cosas. También le advirtió que no tratara con nadie en ese lugar, salvo su único objetivo para salir de ahí.

Camino por las calles de aquel lugar, buscando rastros de caballos.

Iba mirando de lado a lado, pero nada aun.

—Esto es frustrante — murmuro cuando alguien se puso en su camino, haciéndola detenerse abruptamente. Un cuerpo ancho, una cara con arrugas y verrugas. Mentiría si le preguntase si no le asusto la apariencia de aquel tipo.

—Eres muy linda para ser de Tarakuyi – entonces tomo su mano guiándola hasta un pequeño puesto. Hinata trato de soltarse pero el tipo ya lo había hecho y se sentó detrás de su puesto señalándole con sus manos su lugar de trabajo—. Seguro tienes mucho dinero, así que tal comprarme algo belleza.

Hinata miro el puesto, tenía muchas cosas ahí, pero la gran mayoría de cosas estaba oxidada. Le sonrió forzosamente y sintió una gota resbalar por su nuca, pensando bien que decir. Lo primero que le había dicho Kakashi, el de no hablar con nadie que no rentara caballos, y pasaba lo contrario.

—Lo siento, no es lo que busco— intento retroceder pero tropezó con alguien más. Una mujer de cabello canoso le miraba con una sonrisa cínica.

—Oh, pero que hermoso cabello – le agarro un mechón—. Seguro algunas de las hermosas pinzas de perlas que vendo le quedaría hermoso, cariño. Vamos, ven conmigo.

Hinata ahora tenía a varias personas intentando que le comprara algo de sus mercancías, nerviosa trataba de decirles que no tenía interés pero no parecían escucharla ¿en qué momento tanta gente se le había acercado?

Iba retrocediendo hasta que un chance salió corriendo, escuchando y dejando el bullicio de aquellas personas aun al fondo. Doblo en una esquina y llevo una mano a su corazón para calmar los latidos. Por un momento pensó que aquellas personas se le lanzarían encima.

Ya calmada salió de aquel callejón y siguió su camino. Sus pies se detuvieron luego de cinco minutos más de caminata cuando sus orbes perlas enfocaron un pequeño local, pero lo más satisfactorio fue ver un grupo de caballos amarrados frente a este.

Había finalmente encontrado lo que buscaba.

Se acerco rápidamente sin querer perder tiempo. Llego al umbral de la puerta pero vio que no había nadie en el interior, lanzo un suspiro. Pensó en salir para esperar quien atendiera en ese local, giro casi chocando contra el pecho de alguien. Levanto la mirada encontrándose con un hombre de contextura amplia, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero en su rechoncho rostro le mantenía una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Akatsuchi, por que no te mueves, quiero entrar!

El hombre se hizo a un lado, y Hinata quedo frente a una mujer de contextura delgada, cabello corto azabache quien miraba molesta al hombre. Ambos mantenían una ropa similar, y hasta del mismo color, hasta cierto aire familiar tenían.

La chica dirigió sus ojos negros hacia Hinata al darse cuenta finalmente de su presencia.

— ¡Oh, pero que sorpresa! — La chica le sonrió abiertamente—. No pensé tener clientes hoy, bueno, casi nunca tengo clientes. La gente teme venir a Trakuyi, como no tenemos el mejor paisaje, ni atracción, ni acceso fácil de salida y entrada en barcos. Prácticamente un pueblo abandonado, o mejor dicho, un asco de lugar para visitar – lanzo un bufido, expresando su descontento por el mundo que la rodeaba.

Hinata no dijo nada, apretó la tira de su bolso y miro a las dos personas frente a ella.

— ¿Cuánto cobran por la renta de caballo, mas guía hacia Firor?

Ambos dueños se miraron entre sí incrédulos para luego mirar a Hinata, la chica sonrió felizmente y el hombre aplaudió. Hinata no supo cómo interpretar aquello, pero por sus caras parecía que el alquiler y viaje les había caído de maravilla.

—Así que quieres ir a Firor. Es un viaje algo caro, serian cinco monedas grande de plata. Consta de casi tres días para atravesar y llegar al otro extremo — explica elevando una mano—. Nosotros seremos tus guías, estas de suerte — la chica miro a su compañero —. Anda a preparar tres caballos —este asiente sin perder aquella sonrisa saliendo de la tienda—. Por cierto, soy Kurotsuchi, y ese grandulón que acaba de salir es Akatsuchi, mi primo. Es algo raro, pero no le tengas miedo que es inofensivo — señala hacia atrás riendo.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre Hinata, y no te preocupes, solo... ¿Si me llevaran? – cuestiona para estar segura al no haber obtenido una respuesta directa. La chica camino hasta detrás de aquel pequeño mostrador, para agacharse y empezar a buscar algo.

—Por supuesto mujer. Hacía tiempo que un cliente no quería lo lleváramos a Firor. Solo va mi padre cuando tiene que comprar cosas que no se hallan en Tarakuyi. Es peligroso el viaje, si no se tiene cuidado— saco una caja colocándole encima del mostrador —. Pero actualmente cayó enfermo, y el dinero vendrá bien para comprar la medicina que necesita — apoyo los brazos en la caja —. Pero no te preocupes, que nos sabemos el camino. Por cierto, chica, deberías cambiarte a algo más cómodo.

Hinata miro su vestido.

—Tienes razón ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?

Ella le señala una puerta detrás de donde estaba con el pulgar.

—Entra ahí, con mi primo tendremos todo preparado cuanto antes— y la deja sola.

Hinata agradeció dirigiéndose hacia el lugar señalado. Entro, era un mediano lugar. Dejo su bolso sobre el tanque del sanitario. Se cambio rápidamente, guardando su vestido en este. Se miro directamente en el espejo que había aun lado en la pared, y acomodo un poco su flequillo.

Noto que su aspecto estaba un poco decaído, no había cambiado mucho desde que empezó ese viaje.

—Solo una semana para llegar – suspiro, para luego poner una mirada determinada y golpear sus mejillas y darse algo de calor. Ya había hecho un viaje largo,en barco, hacer otro no sería problema.

— ¡Hinata, estaremos listos dentro de media ahora para partir!

Escucho el grito de Kurotsuchi.

Hecho un poco de agua a su rostro, y seco un poco con una toalla que había ahí. Tomo su bolso y salió del lugar. Ambos dueños le esperaban con tres caballos y provisiones amarradas a uno. Con ayuda de Akatsuchi se monto en ese cabello, el mismo que iría amarrado al del hombre para guiarlo.

— ¡Pero qué emoción! — Grito Kurotsuchi alzando un brazo—. Al fin saldremos de este apestoso lugar.

Hinata soltó una risita nerviosa ante el comentario de la chica, para finalmente salir, adentrándose a un camino rocoso. Pasaron entre amplios campos de maíz y arroz, donde vio más de algunas pequeñas casas.

Alejándose de Tarakuyi completamente.

...

El sol se estaba ocultando, y decidieron parar para que los caballos descansaran un poco, y seguir mas tarde. Según Kurotsuchi, podían hasta avanzar un poco por la madrugada para no hacer completamente el viaje de tres días.

Y había dicho lo mismo que Kakashi, no atravesarían el bosque lo rodearían por la montaña para mas seguridad.

— ¡Akatsuchi, ya están listo los jojotos! — chillo la chica, estaban los tres frente a una fogata que su primo había hecho—. ¡Tengo hambre!

—Solo un par de minutos más, Kuro-chan — le respondió sin perder la sonrisa mientras movía el cucharon donde los había metido en una olla con agua.

— Te digo que no me digas asi idiota — siseo la chica, pero el chico no le hizo caso siguiendo en su labor.

Hinata solo miraba la fogata, recordando aquella vez que ceno con Tenten y estaban lo de la tripulación bebiendo y comiendo igual. Fue cuando a la chica se le agoto su ron, y le hizo el favor de ir por mas a la bodega, pero entonces se cruzo con el capitán, y... Paro sus pensamientos al ver hacia donde se dirigían.

¿Por qué demonios recordó hasta esa parte?

— Oye chica, ¿Por qué te has sonrojado tan repentinamente?

Parpadeo al darse cuenta lo que la azabache le había preguntado, y realmente sintió sus mejillas calientes. Meneo la cabeza, y mano para que no le diera importancia.

—Nada, el color de la fogata, supongo.

— Mmmmm — la chica le miro analíticamente, como si no le creyera —. A mí se me hace que pensabas en un hombre, seguro en uno muy sabroso con quien follaste — soltó una risita pervertida—. Seguro la experiencia fue tan satisfactoria que no puedes evitar recordarla.

Las mejillas se Hinata se calentaron aun mas, ella no estaba pensando en eso. Bueno, si en aquel momento con Naruto donde parecían que se besarían, pero... Se abanico un poco con la mano y tenía una mueca nerviosa ¿Por que habían llegado a una conversación como esa?

— ¡Están listos! — fue el grito de Akatsuchi.

— ¡Al fin, tengo tanta hambre!

Hinata agradeció enormemente aquella interrupción.

Siguieron el camino luego de dormir un poco, aun ni salia el sol. Kurotsuchi bajo el ritmo de su caballo dejando que su primo la pasase, quedando al lado de Hinata.

— Oye, realmente te lo quería preguntar de hace rato, pero... ¿qué hacías en Tarakuyi? No eres de por aquí, eso sin duda alguna. Tu apariencia frágil difícil de olvidar, ¿alguna equivocación y ahora quieres llegar a Firor?

— No una equivocación, solo... — recordó la agonía del capitán—. Iba en un barco, pero tuvieron que dejarme aquí, alguien enfermo teniendo que fijar un regreso a su viaje, y acepte, porque no quería que el dolor de aquella persona siguiera. Mi destino es llegar a Shiramiya.

—Oh, Shiramiya — silbo la chica sin dejar de mirar el camino—. Ciudad de ricos.

— ¿Si?

— ¿No conoces Shiramiya?, bueno, yo tampoco, pero nuestro padre fue varias veces. Intentaba recuperar algo que le fue arrebatado hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo logro — Hinata vio rencor en los ojos negros de la chica por unos segundos, el cual se disipo volviendo aquel aire divertido que siempre la rodeaba—. ¿Qué hará en Shiramiya? ¿Conocer y casarte con algún noble buenazo? — bromeo.

Hinata no pudo evitar reír.

— Nada parecido, iré a la casa de alguien a preguntar por algo que desde chiquita me atormenta.

La chica no disimulo su curiosidad.

— ¿Y qué le atormenta?

Hinata le miro fijamente, luego metió una mano en su bolso medio sacando aquella botella. Asia mucho que no la observaba, aun se seguía preguntaba que significaba aquella frase escrita en un lenguaje completamente fuera de sus conocimientos.

— Mi padre. Quiero preguntar a la persona que me mando esto, si sabe de qué trata realmente, porque ahora fue que lo mando, si fue hace mucho tiempo que mi padre se le entrego para mí — apretó la botella en su mano—. Solo quiero saber que fue de él para quedarme por fin tranquila.

Kurotsuchi miro la mirada afligida de la chica.

— Solo quiero disipar todas mis dudas — dijo por último, guardando de nuevo la botella y enfocando de nuevo el camino, notando como el sol comenzaba a salir —. Solo eso.

Susurra al momento que pasaba el viento llevándose sus palabras.

Se habían detenido nuevamente, estaban debajo de un árbol, y los caballos tomaban agua de aquel rió que pasaba detrás de él. Era un lugar con pocos árboles al rededor, pero hacían una sombra realmente refrescante.

Akatsuchi empezó a preparar la fogata para preparar algo de comer, mientras Kurotsuchi le decía algo. Hinata se sentó recostada del árbol, mirando el río mientras.

— Veré si puedo atrapar algún pez, no quiero comer solo puré de papas — escucho de la azabache acercándose al rió.

Hinata entonces sintió la mirada de alguien, Akatsuchi la mirada fijamente, parecía dudoso de algo. Fue cuando se termino acercando, extendiéndole una pequeña flor color blanco, sacándola detrás de su espalda.

Hinata parpadeo sorprendida, no esperando ese detalle.

— La vi, y pensé en usted Hinata-san.

Hinata entonces extendió su mano; aceptándola.

— Gracias — le sonrió sincera al hombre —. Es un lindo gesto— miro la flor.

— Akatsuchi mírate tratando de ser un galán — Hinata alzo la mirada encontrándose con la Kurotsuchi, tenía un pez en la mano, mirando divertida a su primo —. Solo no comprometas.

Akatsuchi negó sin perder su sonrisa.

—Solo pensé en ella cuando vi la flor, Kuro-chan, solo eso y quise regalársela. También vi una parecida a ti, si quieres...

La azabache frunció el ceño.

— ¡Te dije que no me dijeras así idiota, y no quiero nada tan cursi como eso!

Hinata solo miraba nerviosa como la chica jalonaba frenéticamente a su primo. Fue cuando sintió que la agarraban del cuello, levantándola y apuntando un kunai en su cuello. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, y sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando el filo del kunai toco mas su cuello.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! — chillo trayendo la atención de sus guías.

— ¿Que mierda? — expreso Kurotsuchi poniéndose en posición defensiva y sacado una mediana espada de su gabardina roja. Akatsuchi estaba en la misma posición con una espada más grande.

El tipo al tener una capucha puesta no se podía ver su rostro. Pero era mas alto que la chica que sujetaba del cuello. Empezó avanzar hacia atrás con Hinata sin dejar de apuntarla con su arma.

El ambiente en el aquel claro era cada vez mas tenso.

Kurotsuchi solo veía las posibilidades de como podía ayudar a la mujer de ojos perla, pero nada venia a su cabeza en esos momentos. _Pero quien demonios era ese bastardo_ , era lo que pensaba.

Hinata solo sentía a cada paso que daba, que su objetivo de llegar a Shiramiya se iba alejando cada vez mas de solo pensar que aquel kunai podía atravesar su cuello en cualquier instante.

¡Que hacer!

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza esperando cualquier cosa, sintiendo de nueva aquella sensación de vació, esperando nada mas el momento de morir... o quizás no, todavía quizás no era el momento.

...


	9. Entre Tarakuyi y Firor II: vagabundo

Todo fue tan de repente, que nunca supo que paso cuando sintió el cuerpo de su _captor_ irse contra su cuerpo y aflojar el brazo en su cuello. No pudo soportar el peso y se fue al suelo, quedando abajo de este. Estaba confundida, asustada y abrumada. Todo un remolino en su interior.

Kurotsuchi y Akatsuhi bajaron sus armas confundidos de igual manera, pero luego correr y ayudar a quitar el cuerpo de aquel tipo que quedo sobre Hinata.

— ¿Que mierda le paso? — cuestiona Kurotsuchi cuando su primo quito el cuerpo del hombre y dejo recostado al árbol. Dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata alzando una ceja—. ¿Estás bien?

Hinata agarraba su cuello, procesando lo que había pasado. Asintió sin alzar su voz, y volvió a fijar la mirada en el hombre desconocido. Akatsuchi se había agachado a su lado y alzo su mano para quitarle la capucha. Se rebeló un hombre de largos cabellos rubios, cara demacrada, unas visibles ojeras. Era muy delgado, y ahora que lo notaban sus ropas estaban sucias y desgastadas.

— ¿Un vagabundo? — cuestiona nuevamente la azabache —. ¿Por qué mierda un vagabundo? pensaba era alguien más prometedor.

— Que no te engañen las apariencias — opino Akatsuchi, se levanto, y camino de regreso a las chicas—. ¿Qué hacemos con el Kuro-chan?

La chica suspiro profundamente para ignorar el apodo ante la situación, y miro hacia el tipo inconsciente. Una sonrisa de gato se formo en sus labios, y Akatsuchi supo que tramaba una travesura.

—Enseñémosle que no se nos trata de esta manera, me importa verga quien sea e intente luego que con nosotros.

Hinata miro mas tarde al tipo amarrado de costado al caballo donde antes ella viajaba siendo arrastrado por este mismo. Ella ahora viaja junto a Kurotsuchi.

Le extrañaba que aun no despertara por los bruscos movimientos, además había sido extraño su desmayo en medio de su asalto.

— ¿No me digas que sientes lastima? ¡El tipo casi te mata! — hablo fuerte Kurotsuchi al ver que Hinata no dejaba de mirar hacia el hombre aun inconsciente.

—No, simplemente que parece que no ha comido. La gente con hombre hace lo que sea, así sea por un pedazo de pan— era de cierta forma triste—. No justifico su actuar, no creas lo contrario.

—Sí, pero pudo haber sido una persona civilizada y pedir algo de comer, si nos negábamos, bueno, creo así podría tener _motivos_ para matarnos —puntualizo.

—Sí, tienes más que razón— termina en acuerdo Hinata pero llevo una mano a su cuello—. Pero ahora que estoy fuera de peligro y el miedo no domina la situación, su agarre no era tan fuerte.

Kurotsuchi alzo una ceja mientras escuchaba a Hinata, luego miro al hombre rubio atado de costado. Volvió a mirar al frente. No se libraría de ella tan fácil. Una sonrisa de gato volvió aparecer en sus labios.

Hicieron una pequeña parada más tarde, pronto se acercarían al bosque.

Kurotushi sonrió maliciosa, en sus manos tenía una cubeta con agua. Y el hombre _vagabundo_ de hace rato estaba atado fuertemente a un tronco. Ni corta ni perezosa se lo lanzo de golpe, causando que despertara todo sobresaltado. El hombre rubio se movió de lado a lado, dándose cuenta al final que estaba atado.

— ¡Maldita bruja, esta frió!— grito el tipo—. ¿Estás loca?

Kurotsuchi no quito su sonrisa maliciosa.

—Oh, el vagabundo tiene voz— lanzo la pote a un lado, y se acerco mucho tomando al chico de la solapa de su capucha. Su sonrisa maliciosa de perdió y paso a ser una más oscura—. Haber ¿por qué coño nos atacaste?

— Mi nombre es Deidara, mujer loca.

— Me importa verga tu nombre, te hice una pregunta gusano.

El hombre aun así no parecía inmutarse siguiéndole el juego de mirada. Solo que después se escucho un gran gruñido, causando cierto abrumo en el rubio al ver que había sido su estomago. Kurotsuchi le miro incrédula, y soltó la carcajada.

Hinata tomó un plato y sirvió algo de puré de papas con pan que Akatsuchi había preparado. Se acerco y extendió el plato a su persona—. Toma.

Deidara miro a la chica como si estuviera loca. Pero su estomago le agradecía, pero no lo diría.

—Pude matarte, ¿y me da de comer? — Soltó una risotada—. ¿En qué mundo vives?

Hinata suspiro.

— Lo sé, aun así no lo hiciste, y no es bueno tener hambre— dejo el plato a un lado—. Come si quieres.

Deidara miro el plato de comida, y luego aquella extraña mujer. Parpadeo varias veces, y fue cuando sus ojos azules se abrieron un poco al caer en cuenta de algo al verla más detenidamente.

— Tú — dijo fuerte llamando la atención de todos—. ¿Por qué te me haces familiar?

Hinata le miro sin entender.

— Si es un simple chasco, mejor guárdatelas.

Deidara chisto los dientes.

— Es por tus orbes perlas, no son muy común en la sociedad y siento ya lo he visto antes — Hinata no sabía si creer, así qye solo suspiro y se dio media vuelta.

Kurotsuchi entonces le dio un golpe que casi lo deja aturdido.

— ¡Que te pasa bruja!

—No digas tonterías, y come bastardo.

— ¡Como quieres que coma maldita bruja, estoy atado!

Kurotsuchi volvió a sonreír maliciosa, agarro el plato y la cuchara con algo de puré y la metió de golpe en la boca, haciendo que se ahogara.

Hinata miraba su plato aun sin probar. No era normal que un tipo que por primera vez en tu vida veías diga algo como eso. _Creo estoy es haciéndome ilusión que se pueda estar refiriéndose a mi padre,_ pensó abrumada _._ Fue que recordó aquel bastardo que atacó su casa, quien también tenía ojos perlas.

Apoyo su cabeza en su mano, y no comió, su apetito se esfumo.

Siguieron su camino más tarde. Hinata enfoco sus ojos perla en el frondoso bosque frente a ella, finalmente habían llegado al que seria su penúltimo camino. Miro a su costado, viendo otro camino que conducían a unas hermosas montañas.

Realmente era un contraste extraño entre las montañas y el oscuro bosque.

—Maldito bosque, me da grima de solo verlo— musito Kurotsuchi mientras trataba de controlar al caballo.

— ¿Por qué no por el bosque? Es más rápido que atravesar la montaña —opina Deidara, ganándose una patada en la cara de parte de Kurotsuchi—. ¡¿Ahora qué te pasa?!

—Silencio gusano— rió cuando escucho al rubio gruñir, y no podía hacer nada estando amarrado ahora sobre el caballo. Término ignorándolo luego enfocado sus ojos en el oscuro bosque frente suyo—. Padre decía que una vez paso y escucho personas llorando, como lamentos.

Hinata alzo sus cejas ante el relato. El rostro serio de Kurotsuchi le decía que hablaba enserio.

— No solo el bosque se evita por los bandidos escondidos. Si no también por las almas vacías que habitan en él de noche — hablo Akatsuchi mientras daba un paso con su caballo—. Los bandidos de días, las almas vacías de noche.

Deidara rodó sus ojos.

—Déjense de mamadas — espeto soltando una sarcástica carcajada. Atrayendo la atención de todos—. ¿Almas vacías?, por favor ¿leyeron muchos cuentos ridículos de niños? Ahí solo hay desde ladrones a violadores, no sean crédulos.

Hinata antes se hubiera reído ante el absurdo relato de su guía, pero recordó la situación del capitán Naruto y no sería del todo descabellado si en realidad hubiera almas rondando ahí dentro.

Kurotsuchi apretó la cuerda con quien llevaba al caballo.

— ¿A si? y por qué no nos haces el favor de atravesarlo, ya que no crees en nada de eso.

— Porque no soy idiota, estoy desarmado y seria ir a mi propia tumba. Denme una buena espada, y vean como si lo hago—Kurotsuchi imito su habla con su mano haciéndolo gruñir desesperado—. Estúpida mujer, espera a que me suelte.

La azabache rió descaradamente.

—Quiero ver que lo hagas.

Hinata solo siguió mirando el bosque. Un escalofrió se apodero de su cuerpo, haciendo que se abrazara inmediatamente. Fue cuando meneo la cabeza, y tuvo que agarrársela con una mano, un potente dolor le llego.

 _ **Hyuga**_

Sus ojos se agrandaron al escuchar una voz hacer eco en su cabeza. Miro a ambos lados, todo seguía igual y el dolor que había presentado se disipo. No había más nadie alrededor salvo sus guías y el hombre que ahora Kurotsuchi mantenía como su prisionero.

Emprendieron la marcha y se permitió salir de sus pensamientos. La mujer azabache giro la cabeza para mirarla, había sentido la sacudida en Hinata.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestiona a verla abrazada a sí misma, y expresión consternada.

Hinata dirige como pérdida sus ojos hacia la mujer y solo asiente lentamente, y fuerza una sonrisa en el proceso.

—Sí, solo frió, fue algo de repente.

La chica asintió y siguió viendo el camino. Hinata miro hacia atrás como por instinto, pero no había nada que ver. Volvió a mirar al frente, decidiendo pensar que solo fue una jugarreta de su mente. Si, era mejor.

Miro entonces al rubio quien iba con los ojos cerrados. Sus palabras aun resonaban en su mente.

—Oye — escucho que Kurotsuchi otra vez la llamaba. Ella no le miraba aun así, estaba pendiente de guiar al caballo—. Si te ocurre algo, solo tienes que decírmelo. Puedes considerarme una amiga, soy todo oídos.

Hinata esbozo una amable sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias.

...


	10. Apariciones

Naruto bajo del barco que lo había llevado hasta Firor, sus orbes azules abarcaron parte del puerto de aquel pequeño pero rico pueblo, conocido por su fabricaciones de orfebrería. Había estado poco en ese lugar, solo una vez cuando fue a buscar un pedido de su padrino, pero no desviándose a conocer o explorar, siempre directo a su objetivo.

— Estaremos aquí hasta por la mañana muchacho — hablo alguien a su costado. Un alto hombre rubio y de piel moreno bajaba del barco sosteniendo una caja de madera—. Partiremos a Shiramiya, por si vas a tomar de nuevo el aventó.

— Calculare estar a esa hora.

Y apresuro sus pasos para adentrarse al pueblo. Debía tratar de hallar a Hinata lo más rápido posible. Solo esperaba estuviera cerca del pueblo o hubiera llegado. O en tal caso; ya se haya marchado a Shiramiya, aunque eso sería imposible conociendo el viaje que debía hacer para llegar ahí.

Naruto tamibén trato de llegar lo más rápido que el mar lo permitiera a Firor, reconociendo a un tipo en Tachibana. El tipo, llamado Darui, consideraba un gran amigo a su padrino, y reconoció sin muchos problemas al ahijado de Jiraiya.

Llego a una ancha cabina cerca del puerto, ahí podría salir de cierta dudas ya que registraban las salidas y entradas de barcos.

— Disculpe.

Un anciano volteo lentamente al darle la espalda, su barba blanca y cara llena de arrugas le miraron con seriedad.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

— Quería saber si ha salido un barco hacia Shiramiya, en las últimas horas — era lo que había calculado si llegaba a Firor entre un día de diferencia.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber algo así, muchacho?

El viejo siguió acomodando unos papeles haciendo que le ignoraba. Naruto frunció el ceño, llevo su mano a su gabardina y saco dos monedas de plata, las dejo frente al viejo quien al verlas ahora si le miro con interés.

Como quien no quiere la cosa las tomo y guardo rápidamente en un bolsillo de su saco.

Carraspeo antes de ver un libro grande sobre el mostrador.

— No se ha registrado salida de algún barco con rumbo a Shiramiya desde ayer en la mañana. Puedes venir más tarde si estas interesado en ir hacia allá. Hoy han llegado muchos barcos al ser inicio de semana, seguro alguno saldrá hacia aquella ciudad, y vendrá a registrar dentro de poco.

Naruto ahora estaba de lo más seguro y confiado que Hinata no había llegado todavía a Firor.

— ¿A dónde van primero las personas que vienen desde Tarakuyi?

El viejo alzo sus cejas tras la pregunta, luego se movió incomodo y le lanzo una mirada de lamento que hizo impacientar a Naruto.

— Muchacho, si esperas personas que vengan de Tarakuyi, no creo que debas hacerte ilusiones— cerro el libro.

— Explíquese.

— Sabes del bosque que separa Firor de Tarakuyi— Naruto asintió—. Bueno, a principios de esta temporada se derrumbo un poco parte de la montaña, llevándose consigo el puente que se habilito un puente para que las personas no perdieran sus vidas tomando el bosque por los bandidos que se esconden en él. Ahora sí o sí, si quieren llegar hasta Firor, deben pasar por ahí, porque el alcalde aun no ha aprobado la reconstrucción del puente.

Naruto apretó sus manos en puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

— Solo una persona ha logrado pasar desde entonces, pero no llego en tan buenas condiciones que digamos. Fueron asaltados por ladrones, las mujeres que iban con él fueron violadas y posteriormente asesinadas. Apenas logro tomar un caballo y escapar de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y contarnos lo sucedido.

Naruto paso una mano por su cabello, y se sintió verdaderamente impotente.

Pero no, el había hecho un trato de llevar a Hinata hasta Shiramiya, y eso haría. Camino rápidamente hasta que sus orbes azules divisaron un puesto de renta de caballos, y ni pensándolo dos veces se dirigió hacia ellos.

Iría a encontrarla en el camino.

...

No hacía falta palabras en aquel momento.

Miraban con pavor el puente caído y destrozado en aquel vació.

— ¿Que mierda? — expreso Kurotsuchi, bajándose del caballo —. Maldición, este puente era lo último que debíamos cruzar y finalmente llegar hasta aquel maldito pueblo — musita la azabache cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Díganme ustedes cómo hacemos ahora! — chilla desesperada.

Hinata miraba con impotencia la situación, ¿por qué siempre que parecía ir todo bien volvían aparecer trabas? se bajo del caballo y camino hasta Akatsuchi quien miraba la altura con una mirada pensativa.

— Les dije que cruzáramos el bosque, son unos miedosos— comenta Deidara mirándole burlón—. Ya estuviéramos en el dichoso pueblo.

— ¡Cállate gusano!

Kurotsuchi le agarro del cuello y estampo contra el suelo de cara. Aun estaba amarrado así que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él; aun era su prisionero y no lo soltaría tan fácil, ya lo había dejado claro antes.

— ¡Maldita mujer! — expreso con dolor.

— Tendremos que bajar con cuidado — habla Akatsuchi, captando la atención de todos —. Ya estamos alejados en gran parte del bosque, no habrá problema, la distancia ahora no es tan larga — opina mientras va de nuevo al caballo que tenia los utensilios y quitarle algunas bolsas —. Apurémonos, antes que se haga de noche.

— ¿Estás seguro?— cuestiona Kurotsuchi.

— Podemos bajar por esta esquina — señala un lado del inicio del barranco —. Los caballos sin duda no podrán venir—acaricia la cabeza del suyo—. En algún momento puedo venir por ellos.

—No seas idiota — la azabache tomas su cosas igualmente.

Hinata suspiro al ver que aquellos dos perderían tres caballos pertenecientes a su negocio.

— Podrían subir el precio del viaje, y así reponer sus caballos.

— No seas tonta, con lo que te pedimos nos da hasta para comprar cinco — contesta la chica retándole importancia con su mano —. Mejor apurémonos, ya no falta tanto como hace menos de tres días desde que empezamos el viaje.

Entonces se acerca al rubio que seguía atado, lo desato del caballo y con la cuerda que sobraba lo empezó a jalar hasta donde su primo había señalado, ganándose varias groserías del chico pero que la guía ignoro esa vez. Empujándole fuerte en respuesta para que empezara a bajar.

Hinata solo suspiro y con ayuda de Akatsuchi empezó a bajar de aquel risco.

Cuando pisaron tierra, caminaron un poco más hasta que se adentraron en el bosque primero con cautela, para luego Kurotsuchi pedir caminar más deprisa.

— Más rápido idiota —gruñía al rubio.

— Hago lo que puedo, jalandome no me haces coordinar bien mis pasos, listilla.

Hinata miraba a su alrededor mientras caminaba, si por fuera se veía que era un bosque sombrío, estando adentro daba ese aire escalofriante haciéndola abrazarse a sí misma.

Había una sensación de que te perseguían con la mirada.

Y el airea que se respiraba en ese momento era pesado, haciéndola sentir algo mareada, y con forme caminaban cada vez llegaba a sus fosas nasales un hedor desagradable como a descomposición.

— ¡Por dios! — expreso Kurotsuchi haciendo que todos enfocaran mejor su vista hacia el frente.

Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par y llevo una mano a sus labios horrorizada. Frente a ellos había una pila de cadáveres; hombres, mujeres y hasta niños. Y un poco más al fondo, partes de huesos regados, algunos destrozados, otros no al rededor de aquel claro.

— Maldición, la mayoría parece que son recientes — comenta Deidara—. Esto no me gusta.

— Debemos seguir — continuo Kurotsuchi.

Siguieron avanzando entre los cuerpos inertes y huesos. Hinata se le formo un nudo en la garganta al ver a una niña sin vida en el suelo al pasar por su lado, le calculada apenas cinco años. Era muy triste esa situación ¿cómo pudieron atravesar aquel peligro con esos inocentes niños?

Llevo una mano a su pecho, la angustia no se iba de su pecho y un dolor se hizo presente en su cabeza.

— Mira lo que trajo el bosque.

Los cuatro se tensaron al escuchar esa voz gruesa. Alzaron la mirada, entre dos troncos un hombre moreno de sonrisa espeluznante les observaba. Enseguida otros dos más aparecieron detrás de él mirándoles burlones.

— Hoy también tenemos festín— frota sus manos uno de los nuevo que aparecieron. Tenía algunas cicatrices en su rostro y sus dientes eran afilados, como dientes de tiburón—. Que se derrumbara ese puente, es lo mejor que ha pasado. Oh, espera, nosotros lo hicimos.

— Las chicas se ven apetitosas — pronuncia el otro tipo, su apariencia no era tan masacrada pero sus ojos reflejaba diversión, de esa que te daban escalofríos—. Me pido a la de mirada dulce y senos grandes.

— Maldición Kain, me ganaste a la más jugosa. Bien, me quedo con la rubia.

— La rubia es un hombre, idiota — expresa Kain para seguido soltar una gran carcajada. El hombre de dientes de tiburón miro horrorizado e hizo mueca de asco.

Deidara miraba la situación agobiado, no pensó viviría para ver que unos bastardos cuestionaran de su género ¡Él era bien macho!

— Maldición, casi me tiro a un travestí— eso sí lo hizo explotar.

— ¡¿A quién llamas travestí basura?! — Expresa mirándole con rabia, ganándose un pisotón de Kurotsuchi—. ¿Qué te pasa idiota? — ahora dirige su enojo hacia la chica.

— Guarda silencio imbécil — le murmura —. No sabemos de que son capaces esos imbéciles, tenemos que analizar la situación.

Deidara no dijo nada, sabia tenía razón y trato de guardarse su enojo.

— Supongo tu y el gordo saben defenderse, pero la chica de ojos perla no — miro a Hinata de reojo, quien no dejaba de mirar a los tres tipos —. Sera un estorbo por si la terminan capturando.

— Eres una maldita basura, y aun sabiendo que sigues atado y bajo mis manos — expresa haciéndole que este le mire mal—. A ti es que puedo lanzarte como carnada hacia ellos, y nosotros tres salir corriendo.

— Pero en tal caso, necesitaras mi ayuda para pelear si se complica la cosa.

— ¿Que tanto platican mis queridos? — Habla el moreno entre las sombras, dando un paso más hacia ellos—. No nos hagan de lado en su conversación, eso nos pone tristes.

Hinata sintió como Akatsuchi se colocaba detrás de ella disimuladamente.

— Zen apurémonos, se hará de noche y debemos escondernos, por las almas vacías — hablo Kain, bajando de la raíz de aquel árbol y caminando hacia Hinata quien tembló—. Eres muy hermosa — tomo su barbilla haciendo que se miraran fijamente, Hinata trato de soltarse pero el chica la tomo fuerte de esta—. Hasta me provoca conservarte para mí.

Hinata no le aparto la vista, podría sentir el miedo volver a recorrer sus venas, pero no lo demostraría, no lo haría. Y la punzada en su cabeza empezaba a ser insoportable.

— Suéltala.

Kurotsuchi apuntaba su espada a la nuca del Kain, quien sonrió sardónico al movimiento.

— Mira nada más, y pensé que venían desarmados, me confié... Que tonto soy— su voz salió en un intento patético de incredulidad.

Se escucho algo recargarse, Kurotsuchi apretó los labios al sentir un arma en su nuca. Se descuido y no sintió al tipo llegar a su espalda.

— Esta azabache es peligrosa— el dientes de tiburón sonreía abiertamente—. Eso me excita.

Hinata odio en ese momento ser la más indefensa.

Kurotsuchi bajo la espada al no tener elección y se fue alejando poco a poco del tipo llamado Kain o lo que le permitía el dientes de tiburón mientras no dejaba de apuntar a su nuca. " _Maldita sea";_ era lo que pensaba.

— Kito no vayas a matar a la chica sin antes divertirte — habla Zen acercándose con una sonrisa burlona. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en Hinata. Detallo sus orbes perlas—. Vaya, tus ojos son tan peculiares, podrían valer algo en el mercado negro.

Hinata solo le miro fijamente, su frente estaba a perlada de sudor ante la situación y dolor punzante en su cabeza.

Deidara miraba la situación tratando de como escapar, la azabache le había soltado cuando apunto con su espada a uno de los bastardos. Aun así tenía las manos amarradas y no veía como soltarse, la idiota le había quitado sus cuchillos mientras estuvo inconsciente.

— El gordo guarda trae cosas muy buenas — hablo Kain en el piso revisando las pertenencias de los guías que en un momento les había quitado.

Zen no dejaba de mirar a Hinata quien no le apartaba la mirada más que quería hacerlo. Entonces bajo su mirada hacia el bolso de la chica, y se lo quito en un movimiento.

Hinata ahogo un grito.

— ¿Que tienes aquí preciosa? — fisgonea y entonces lo voltea haciendo que todas las cosas de Hinata quedaron regadas en el piso.

La botella, los caracoles que sus pequeños le habían regalado, la bolsita de Chouji, su libreta de ahorros, su vestido y la pulsera que Tenten le había regalado, regados en aquel sucio lugar.

— Parece que solo es basura — pronuncia—. ¿Y esta cursileria?

Toma la botella y Hinata aguanta la respiración.

— ¿Mensajes de amor? nuestra chica es una romanticona por lo que veo — analiza la botella. Entonces destapa y saca el papel, desdoblo y mira lo que tenia escrito —. ¿Qué maldito idioma es esto? ¿Eres bruja acaso? — y agarro el papel con la intención de romperlo.

— Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, maldito bastardo.

La tensión se hizo más palpable de la que ya estaba.

Hinata miraba con odio Zen, quien alzo una ceja por su repentina osadía.

— ¿Y que si lo hago? — jugo divertido.

Akatsuchi le ponía con cuidado un cuchillo a su espalda, y Hinata desde hace rato tenía su mano derecha atrás tomándola. Desde antes que llegaran al bosque y mientras bajaban el risco él le había platicado que debía tomar un cuchillo para defenderse si se daba un caso parecido.

Zen tomo su rostro por mentón y dejo el papel de lado pero sin soltarle todavía.

— Hermosa, dulce, y veo que valiente — miro a uno de sus compañeros —. Kito.

El tipo sonrió y agarro a Kurotsuchi de un brazo haciéndole una llave y sin dejar de apuntarla con su arma.

— Maldito animal — siseo la chica con dolor, Hinata se sobresalto y no pude verle al tener su rostro atrapado.

— Y por tu osadía tus amigos pagaran.

Kain agarro a Akatsushi y lo coloco contra el piso, saco un cuchillo y llevo a su cuello. Zen alargando la mano, tomo a Deidara del cuello quien empezaba a forcejear al empezar a faltarle el bendito aire.

Todo se estaba convirtiendo en un maldito caos, los chillidos llegaban a Hinata haciendo que el dolor en su cabeza creciera mas de ya podía soportar, y llego... No soporto y cayó al suelo con una clara muestra de dolor, soltando de paso el cuchillo que Akatsuchi le había pasado.

— ¿Qué paso preciosa?

— Creo que se está rindiendo — se burlo Kito sin soltar a Kurotsuchi quien ya no sentía su brazo.

Zen soltó a Deidara que se arrodillo tratando de agarrar todo el aire que pudiera y había sido robado. El moreno se agacho a la altura de Hinata, y miro curioso su estado.

— ¿Preciosa?

Pero Hinata no le escuchaba, todo se estaba volviendo oscuro a su alrededor sin darse cuenta. Ya no estaban las personas de hace rato, ya no estaba aquel lúgubre lugar.

Se mantuvo absortar hasta que...

Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer flotando, de largo cabello blanco y una sonrisa congelada que hacían que sus ojos se cerraran.

— ¿Q-Quién eres?

La mirada de Hinata era indescriptible, no entendía absolutamente nada ¿Dónde estaban los otros? Fue cuando miro a su alrededor, todo paso de estar a oscuras a un campo medio desolado, parecía muerto por las consecuencias de una larga guerra.

La mujer abrió sus ojos, eran fríos, eran melancólicos. Eran los mismos ojos que su madre reflejaba luego que a su padre se lo llevaran.

 _Desde que entraste en contacto con este bosque, lo sentí y vine a ti..._

— ¿E-eh? — exclama más que confundida, no movía sus labios pero escuchaba lo que decía.

 _Eres una Hyuga, no cualquier Hyuga, pero tu no sabes quien eres._

— ¿A qué te refieres?

 _Te ayudare a salir de aquí._

Para luego a una velocidad impresionante entrar en Hinata quien no lo vio venir, haciendo que cayera de frente y no viera mas nada a su alrededor.

Zen miraba a la chica fastidiado y cuando la iba a tomar por los pelos, se levanto de golpe, y cuando abrió sus ojos retrocedió al ver unas venas alrededor de sus ojos resaltando.

— ¿Que mierda? — expreso Kito al verlo, y tanta la impresión que soltó a la azabache cayendo esta al suelo, agarrando su brazo.

Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi y Deidara miraban más que confundidos a la chica.

Zen le indico algo con la mirada a Kain, este asintió y se fue por detrás de Hinata. Cuando se acerco Hinata esquivo sin siquiera ver que iba hacia ella sorprendiendo a todos.

Entonces se volteo y rápidamente le dio un golpe en el pecho a Kain y el chico quedo en el suelo inconsciente.

Hinata enseguida se volteo y miro a Zen, quien no retrocedió, saco una espada y le sonrió divertido, como disfrutando lo que veía, más que debería sorprenderle.

—Ven preciosa...

Hinata corrió hasta a él, parecía que un momento el moreno lograría lastimarla. Pero salto y rápidamente le dio con la rodilla en la barbilla mandándole a volar.

El tipo se levanto riendo y volvió a correr hacia Hinata, disfrutaba como un psicópata del momento. Hinata esquivaba conforme le lanzaba para córtala con la espada.

Entonces salto hacia atrás y agarro el cuchillo que antes Akatsuchi le había dado, salto y lanzo con fuerza hacia Zen quien trato de esquivarlo.

Pero cuando lo hizo, Hinata apareció y le dio una patada de costado, haciendo que soltara su espada y cayera tomando de un lado de sus costillas.

Enseguida no espero y le dio un golpe por la cabeza derribándole.

Fue cuando Hinata se volteo mirando al bastardo que quedaba.

—Qué demonios le ocurrió a esta maldita perra— inquirió Kito con una repentina ansiedad sacando su pistola, y apunto hacia la chica y sin esperar le disparo dos veces.

Pero Hinata esquivo las balas saltando cayendo frente a Kito quien sudo al ver lo que había hecho. Entonces el bastardo que quedaba callo. Hinata le había enterrado el cuchillo en su abdomen.

Fue cuando pareció que una sombra invisible a los demás salió del cuerpo de Hinata, las venas desaparecieron y se encontró a la mujer que hace rato había hablado con ella, para desaparecer de su vista sin decir más nada.

Parpadeo varias veces, y no sintiéndose bien se balanceo de un lado a otro, cayendo en el piso finalmente. Solo que antes de cerrar por completo los ojos escucho que una voz masculina conocida le gritaba.

Fue lo último que escucho, para que la oscuridad la envolviera nuevamente y la hiciera dormir.

...


	11. A Shiramiya

Hinata abrió muy despacio los ojos, como si estos hubiesen estado cerrados por horas. Aspiro el olor del lugar a su alrededor, era algo salino. Sintió algo en su frente y llevo una mano para ver que era; resulto ser una toalla, la cual se quita y deja a un lado confundida.

En segundos las imágenes de lo que había pasado en aquel bosque llegaron a su mente como un maratón sin control y sin oportunidad de pausa.

El puente caído, la entrada al bosque, la pila de muertos los tipos que los rodearon. Luego la extraña aparición y las confusas palabras de aquella mujer. Más nada pudo recordar desde ahí.

Noto entonces que estaba en un camarote y se asustó; aunque no podrían ser de aquellos tres tipos. Se sentó abruptamente como si de un resorte se tratara; ¡estaba en un barco!

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

¿Dónde estaban Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi y Deidara?

Por el pequeño ventanal noto que era de noche.

— Despertaste.

Se tenso y sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza. Pero no, realmente no podría creer que él estuviera ahí, sería muy loco. Giro la mirada para cerciorarse que solo era alguien con una voz muy parecida; pero no, él si estaba ahí.

Parpadeó asombrada.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en una esquina del lugar, sin dolor a como le recordaba cuando dejo el barco en Tarakuyi.

Intento decir algo e incluso su boca se abrió ligeramente, pero nada salió.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — cuestiona acercándose, quedando al pie de la cama, pero Hinata aun le miraba sin responder—. Hinata, sí, soy yo; Naruto.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿no deberías estar en Suna?

Naruto suspiro y rasco su nuca, luego le miro fijamente. Su mirada perla le pedía a gritos una explicación; y bueno, obviamente Naruto sabía que era para cumplir el trato que hizo con ella;de llevarla a Shiramiya.

Solo por eso, nada más.

Le miro nuevamente; ojos azules y perla conectaron.

— No sé qué paso, es la verdad. Pero me siento mucho mejor, y es lo importante. Además, tú y yo, tenemos un trato ¿recuerdas? Me debes una buena cantidad de dinero por el viaje, ni creas que te vas a escapar, no conmigo.

Hinata quito toda expresión de desconcierto a una de total indignación.

—Kakashi me dijo que él se encargaría de eso— se cruza de brazos molesta, y mira a un lado con un mohín.

—Kakashi no te ayudara, yo estaba en una situación completamente incapaz de hacer algo por mí mismo, y hablo además sin mi consentimiento — Naruto la miro divertido por su expresión de niña pequeña. Algo dentro de sí disfrutaba verla de esa manera—. Sabes que soy el capitán, he hiciste el trato conmigo.

— Lo sé, lo sé.

Hinata baja sus brazos, realmente no se pondría a discutir por algo como eso. Ella le pagaría, gustaba de cumplir con su palabra.

Vuelve a mirarlo, y aprecia el azul de sus ojos de nuevo. Se alegró que aquella oscuridad se haya ido de él. Pero no se lo diría; tenía su orgullo y ya él tenía el ego por los cielos.

Fue cuando volvió a recordar donde había despertado, y su mirada reflejo inquietud.

— ¿Qué paso con las personas que estaban conmigo? — Se inclino y tomo de la manga de la gabardina de Naruto —. Y aquellos tipos que nos querían atacar, ¿Qué paso Naruto? — Bajo un poco la mirada y soltó la manga—. Yo... — callo al no estar segura de como contar lo sucedido con aquella mujer.

Naruto observó su rostro abatido, y sintió el impulso de tocar su mejilla y acariciarla.

Pero mantuvo su mano intacta a un costado, y prosiguió a contarle lo sucedido; o al menos lo que ocurrió luego de que llegara a ese bosque tan lúgubre.

Naruto llego al bosque con dos caballos, se encontró con tres personas en el piso y luego a Hinata cayendo débilmente en el mismo. Salto del animal rápidamente, y la tomo en sus brazos. Una azabache le interrogo a base de insultos sobre quién era, acercándose rápido e ignorando su propio dolor.

A lo mucho respondió y luego que le creyeran, llegaron finalmente a Firor.

Contacto rápidamente con Darui quien dio permiso de ingresar a su barco antes de tiempo. Pago un medico para que viera las heridas de Hinata y todos se aliviaron al este informar que no tenia nada grave, solo cansancio.

— Y desde que te traje aquí, llevas dormida casi un día completo.

—Entiendo ¿Y las personas que iban conmigo?

—Pues...

— ¡Hinata!

La puerta del camarote de abrió de par en par; Kurotsuchi entro a paso rápido y se situó frente a su persona, detrás de ella su primo la seguía, y sin creerlo Deidara también apareció y se recostó del marco de la puerta.

Enfoco sus ojos perla en los negro de la guía y le miro culpable.

— Lo siento, casi mueren por hacer este viaje.

— ¡No digas tonterías! — gruño la mujer —. Pero si tú fuiste quien nos salvo.

Hinata le miro confundida.

Y cuando la chica le termino de relatar a la maestra lo sucedido, estaba que no podía creerlo. Pensó enseguida que aquella mujer, y recordó que ella le dijo que la ayudaría a salir de ahí. Miro a todos, pensando de nuevo en contarles lo que vio, pero mordió su labio inferior al no saber por donde comenzar.

Aun era extraño para ella.

Akatsuchi se acerco entonces y extendió el bolso a Hinata, quien miro agradecida al hombre por tomarse la molestia de recogerlo. Tomo con cuidado y coloco en sus piernas, sintiendo ganas de llorar al ver todo intacto. Había sentido tanta rabia cuando aquel bastardo tiro y quiso romper la única cosa que podía conectarla con la verdad de que paso con su padre.

—Muchas gracias— este solo asintió y se alejo unos pasos.

— Me alegra ver que estas mejor Hinata — habla nuevamente Kurotsuchi captando su atención.

—No, me alegra que ustedes estén bien, no sabría que había hecho si no me hubiera encontrado con personas tan amables— miro a ambos primos simultáneamente—. Gracias.

—No digas eso, que al final te cobraron el viaje — comento Deidara mientras se rascaba una oreja, ganándose una mirada asesina de Kurotsuchi—. De amables nada.

— ¡¿Quien mando hablar a cobardes?!

— ¡¿A quién le dices cobarde?!

Al día siguiente luego que todos descansara. Hinata se despedía de sus guías, los tres estaban en cubierta y alrededor de ellos se veían a los hombres de Darui en movimiento preparando todo y así partir finalmente a Shiramiya.

Más atrás estaba Deidara cruzado de brazos sobre su cabeza.

— Gracias nuevamente — pronuncio Hinata.

— Fue un viaje agradable — bromeo Kuro ganándose una risa de Hinata por su ironía, aunque al final podría decirse que si, por que había hecho nuevas amistades—. Espero logres lo que tanto te has propuesto, y encuentres las respuestas que tantos estas buscando.

Hinata asintió.

—Lo haré, y espero no veamos algún otro día.

Ambos asintieron.

—Por supuesto.

—Este es un presente, de parte de ambos — habla Akatsuchi extendiéndole algo y sorprendiendo a Hinata—. Es una perla azul de la familia; es de la buena suerte, y esperamos te ayude. Además también es por habernos salvado en aquel bosque.

—No creo que yo...

—Vamos, nos salvaste la vida — comenta la azabache—. Sea como sea, lo hiciste tú Hinata, eso no tengas dudas.

La chica tomo la perla azul y les agradeció con la mirada.

Se escucho entonces el grito del capitán y Akatsuchi con una última mirada de despedida se bajó del barco. Para su sorpresa, Deidara se despidió de ella y le correspondió alzando su mano aun asombrada, fue cuando la azabache se acerco a su oído y así decirle algo.

—Por cierto, ya decía yo que estaba en lo cierto que había un hombre bien sabroso acaparando tu mente— Hinata no entendió—.No te hagas, bien que te has sabroseado a ese rubio nalgón, vaya suerte la tuya amiga te envidio— la codea con una sonrisa bien picara.

Fue cuando Hinata cayó en cuenta de quien hablaba, y recordó aquella incomoda platica al comenzar el viaje. Sus mejillas se arrebolaron fuertemente, Kurotsuchi seguía sacando conclusiones equivocadas.

— ¡No, Naruto y yo solo somos...! — cerro la boca a no saber qué decir, porque ella y Naruto no eran nada; ni amigos, ni amantes, ni conocidos ¿Qué podría decir? Pero al ver la sonrisa picara de la chica acentuarse, al verla callar le había dado la razón indirectamente, así fuera falsa — ¡Kurotsuchi!

Naruto iba bajando de la proa del barco cuando escucho el grito de Hinata. Alzo una ceja al ver como la azabache se bajaba del barco riendo abiertamente, dejando a la maestra muy ruborizada.

Parpadeo al no comprender que podría haber pasado mientras hablaba con Darui.

...

Su largo caballo negro se mecía con la fuerte brisa del mar mientras miraba aquella hermosa perla en sus manos, alzaba de vez en cuando para ver su brillo con la luz del sol.

Era sumamente magnifico.

Guardo con cuidado en su bolso, y se retiro del borde de la proa. Cuando giro se encontró con Naruto recostado del otro extremo y mirando hacia el mar, la brisa hacia mecer sus ropas y cabellos dándole un aspecto sereno.

Medita un poco en si acercarse o no, mordió su labio al terminar haciéndolo. Se coloco a su colocando los brazos en el borde, y hace un comentario.

— Supongo el señor Kakashi debe estar molesto.

— Eso es más que seguro.

— ¿Qué crees que hizo, luego que noto te habías marchado?

—Lo más seguro es que haya dado marcha a Shiramiya. Intentara darme un golpe, pero al minuto se rendirá dándoselas de indiferente — echo a reír—. Aunque a veces lo niegue es predecible.

Hinata suspiro.

—Creo que fue un acto imprudente, estarás bien ahora, pero Kakashi dijo que debían fortalecer tu sello— le mira preocupada.

—Estaré bien, luego de que te lleve a Shiramiya, descansare y emprenderé de nuevo el viaje a Suna— gira la cabeza, y ambos se miraron fijamente—. Hinata, no me gusta faltar a mis palabras, hicimos un trato, y lo cumpliré— y por primera vez la miro con tanta calidez que sorprendió a a la joven maestra.

La brisa nuevamente pasando, escuchándose las aves y el movimiento de los hombres de Darui de fondo a ellos. Fue cuando un silbido hizo a Hinata desviar la mirada y Naruto rascar su nuca ante el raro momento.

— Capitán Naruto.

Giraron inmediatamente para ver quien hablaba, uno de los subordinados de Darui le hacía seña al blondo. Naruto volvió a mirar a Hinata, pero no dijo nada y solo con una asentimiento de cabeza se marchó detrás del sujeto.

Hinata solo observo como el rubio se alejaba. Quedando sola volvió a mirar hacia el mar, finalmente estaba rumbo a Shiramiya.

Solo quedando la incertidumbre de que averiguaría una vez llegara a ese lugar. Podría encontrar las respuestas a todo como a la vez quedar en nada, obteniendo un viaje sin resultados.


	12. Saber

Hinata vio la ciudad de Shiramiya desde la cubierta del barco, donde a lo lejos presenció un enorme castillo. Sintió el regocijo recorrerla de pies a cabeza, habían llegado finalmente- Sin ningún contratiempo atándola de nuevo.

No podía experimentar mas que otra cosa en ese momento.

El barco se acerco al muelle, y colocaron la tabla para descender al puerto.

— Gracias Darui, mandare a mi padrino tus saludos — escucho su voz, y giro en sus talones. Observo a Naruto despedirse del hombre moreno con una palmada de abrazo.

Ella se acerco para igualmente agradecerle.

El asintió con una amable sonrisa, y luego prosiguió a cumplir con su trabajo.

Ya no viendo mas que hacer ahí, ambos se adentraron hacia la ciudad. Hinata aprecio las calles, plazas y tiendas a medida que avanzaban. Era una ciudad muy bien cuidada, rebosada con lo mejor de lo mejor.

Recordó que Kurotsuchi la describió como ciudad de ricos.

Naruto la dejó por un momento en la plaza, comento de ir a solicitar un carruaje.

...

Cuando llegaron, Naruto bajo primero y le extendió su mano para ayudarla, Hinata le extendió su mano izquierda, y el capitán pudo notar que estaba un poco temblorosa. Al pisar tierra, miró sorprendida el inmenso castillo frente a sus ojos.

Le miró contrariada. Al el carruaje solo tener una ventana y no estar de su lado precisamente, no había podido ver en ningún momento por donde iban en el camino.

Al empezar a caminar Naruto siente su mirada encima.

— Oh ¿no te lo comente? Mi padrino es el rey de Shiramiya.

Detuvo su paso abruptamente.

— No, creo que se te olvidó decirme ese pequeño e importante detalle — ironizó incrédula. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más al caer en cuenta de algo — Entonces, tú, eres familiar de...

— Si, soy familiar del Rey — avanzó un paso dándole la espalda y miró hacia la gran entrada, un deje de tristeza se instaló en su rostro, el cual se disipo tan pronto como llegó. Volvió a mirar hacía Hinata, quien aun parecía consternada procesando la información.

Naruto sonrío con mucha más diversión al ver su expresión.

— Pero Señorita, no pensé fuera tan pre juiciosa, y todo a causa de mi humilde ropa de capitán — jugó con ella, fingiendo ofensa.

Ella enrojeció.

— Es que leí en un libro, hace mucho tiempo, que... — calló al no saber que decir con exactitud —. Ya no importa, me disculpo si fui descortés — avanzo apenada hacia él, quien solo negó. A Naruto no le importaba ese tipo de cosas realmente.

Pero por dentro, o si que estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo al verla totalmente apenada.

Ingresaron a un enorme salón, el cual Hinata intuyo seria el principal. Al ver un imponente trono recibirlos. No paso tanto, cuando una simpática mujer mayor apareció por uno de los arcos y descendió por las escaleras.

Su cabello iba recogido en un moño, y su vestuario consistía en un vestido de tonos blancos, azules y grises.

— Naruto, es bueno verlo de regreso tan pronto.

— Señora Mei — él la tomo de ambas manos y las besa —. Tan encantadora como siempre — ella solo ríe resignada. La suelta y dirige sus ojos hacia Hinata, quien hace una reverencia a la mujer. Mei sonríe y suelta; _Encantada cariño_ —. Queremos ver a mi padrino ¿Está ocupado?

— Oh no, apenas su guardaespaldas real te vio descender del carruaje, le avisó y enseguida preparó el salón familiar, sigan me por favor.

Caminaron detrás de la señora Mei hasta llegar a otra gran puerta, donde un guardia parecìa protegerla. Ella le hace una seña y las abrió enseguida Hinata no pudo evitar apreciar primero el hermoso jardín que se veía detrás de aquel ventanal.

— Naruto — un hombre algo robusto los recibió, la corona en su cabeza le hizo ver quien era. Hinata hizo una reverencia de inmediato, ganándose una pequeña risa amistosa del soberano—. Vamos cariño, estamos en privado y vienes con mi ahijado, no es necesario tanta formalidades.

Hinata se enderezó, sintiéndose algo torpe.

— No pensé regresaras tan pronto ¿pasó algo que...? — calló al dar con los ojos perla de Hinata, que hasta ese momento no había reparado bien. No disimuló su sorpresa.

Naruto habló.

— Es Hinata padrino.

— Conocería esos ojos donde fuera — sonrío con nostalgia.

— Un placer conocerlo, Rey... — hasta ahora caía en cuenta que no sabía su nombre apropiadamente, él entendió y siguió sonriendo amable.

— Jiraiya, y el placer es mío pequeña hija de Hiashi — Hinata sintió sus ojos humedecerse al oír el nombre de su padre salir de sus labios—. Pero vamos siéntense, ha sido un largo viaje.

En eso entraron dos chicas, dejando bocadillos y un juego de tazas junto a gran tetera.

Ambos tomaron asiento en el amplio sofá, donde Naruto no tardo en tomar algo, donde para su sorpresa, se lo ofreció primero a Hinata. Era un delicioso pastelillo. Hinata lo aceptó más por cortesía. Solo podía sentir su corazón latir tan apresurada mente.

Frente a él estaba la persona que podía matar o revivir sus ilusiones.

—Es de suponer que has pedido a mi ahijado que te traiga, para saber mas de esa botella.

— ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por que no antes? — soltó Hinata, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente —. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera preguntar, pero, ahora solo quisiera que usted me cuente que es lo que sabe.

Naruto miro a su padrino también.

El solo suspiró, veía la ilusión en esa joven.

— Conocí a tu padre cuando yo todavía era parte de la guardia real. Fue en una misión que nos emboscaron, yo, al estar ya muy mayor, quede muy mal herido y realmente creí que moriría. Pero por obra de dios, de los dioses, quien sabe. Tu padre se cruzo en mi camino y me salvó. En muestra de mi gratitud, al ver como iba por la vida, le dije que podría entrenarlo y así tener una mejor vida como guardia real, pero el se negó, y solo pidió algo dinero, agua y comida para su viaje.

Luego de eso, Hiashi se marchó, pero antes le dije que aun creía tenia una deuda con él, así que si necesitaba dinero o un favor, que me buscara inmediatamente. Tiempo después, luego de que a mi se me proclamara Rey tras fallecer mi cuarto hermano, tu padre regreso e iba con tu madre, y un pequeño bulto. Una bebé, una recién nacida. Eras tú joven dama.

Hinata se sorprendió.

— Todo fue muy rápido, tu padre me pidió que guardara esa botella al no saber quien mas confiar. Parecía algo muy importante, le pregunte de que se trataba, pero se negó al decirme, porque sino estaría en peligro, algo sobre saber mas de lo que debería. Pero me hizo prometer que... —miro a Naruto—... cuando pasaras lo veinte, te mandara esa botella. Que tu estarías en la villa de la hoja. Solo eso me dijo tu padre.

Hinata bajó la mirada.

— Entonces no sabe que significa esa botella.

— Lo siento pequeña — responde, en un tono de voz que de verdad lo lamentaba.

Hinata mojo sus labios, sintiéndose totalmente mal.

Naruto la miro enseguida, sintiendo su dolor. Sus ojos se habían empañado, y apretaba la manga de su bolso. Al final, no había obtenido lo que tanto anhela. Su impotencia era visible para todos.

— Vamos ahijado, dejemos a la señorita un momento a solas.

Pero Naruto no se movió al instante, fue al segundo llamado de su padrino que se levantó.

Cuando cerraron las puertas escucho con impotencia del otro lado su llanto.

...

— Que más sabe de la vida de esa joven dama.

Su padrino le miraba fijamente.

Ambos estaban en otro salón, uno un poco más pequeño y con estantes repletos de libros.

— Lo poco que me ha dicho, sus padres murieron cuando solo era una niña.

Jiraiya ladeo la mirada con lamento al enterarse que Hiashi estaba muerto.

Naruto entonces abrió sus ojos al recordar otra cosa.

— Hinata fue atacada, su casa quemada — Jiraiya le miro atento —. Por suerte llegue a tiempo, y pude rescatarla de una muerte segura. Luego Hinata me dijo que el responsable, un tal Momoshiki, buscaba algo que su padre le robó, un mapa que lo llevaría a la inmortalidad.

El Rey no cabía de su sorpresa, luego llevó unos dedos a su barbilla y rascó.

Sus dedos golpearon la mesa frente a ellos, hasta que hablo.

— La sacerdotisa Chiyo una vez me habló de viejos ritos, donde creo que menciono algo como la inmortalidad.

— ¿De verdad?

— Pero fue hace tanto tiempo, que no recuerdo — avanzó unos pasos hacia su ahijado y coloco una mano sobre su hombro —. Hinata tendría que ir a Suna, podría al menos tener respuestas de lo que buscaba ese tal Momoshiki, que supuesta mente Hiashi robó.

— Se lo comentare cuando se haya calmado un poco — y no puede evitar recordar su llanto.

Jiraiya se volteo y fue a otro estante, donde había copas y botellas de vinos. Se sirvió un trago y le extendió otro a su ahijado.

— ¿Y Kakashi? No has llegado con el resto de tu tripulación.

— Hubo algunos problemas en el viaje — rasco su nuca, y deja la copa en la mesa, solo le había dado un trago —. Que ya te contaré.

Su padrino solo negó, imaginado que hubo diferencias con segundo al mando.

— Ahora lo mas importante que quiero saber es, tu sello, no fue renovado, y estás de pie — le mira impresionado y a la vez preocupado —. ¿Seguro estás bien?

— Créeme padrino, ni yo lo entiendo. A mitad del viaje tuve una recaída, y me colocaron el ultimo sello, pero de repente cuando volví a despertar ya estaba bien.

— Aun así, luego de descansar, deberías retomar de nuevo el viaje a Suna.

— Es lo que tenia pensando padrino.

— Así que es cierto.

Ambos alzaron la mirada. Un joven hombre de cabello albino y armadura plateada, les miraba desde la entrada de aquel salón.

— Kabuto — Naruto pronuncia su nombre en un tono monocorde.

— Apenas escuche Naruto había regresado, vine a saludar — se acerca y pone frente a él— ¿Y por que tan rápido de vuelta? ¿No hubo nada interesante en el mar? ¿Los peces se escondieron? Aunque me dijeron fuentes que llegaste con una hermosa chica ¿Donde está? Me gustaría mostrar mi hospitalidad y mostrarle el castillo — y mira a Naruto burlón—. Y quizás mi habitación.

Pero Naruto le tomo por la cabeza atraiéndolo hacia si, su mirada demostraba que no le había gustado lo que había dicho.

— Eso no te concierne, y ni se te ocurra molestarla — le mira retador, pero este solo le seguía mirando con superioridad — ¿Acaso crees que por que llevas tu armadura me estás intimidando? ¿Ya no recuerdas quien te vencía en los entrenamientos Kabullina?

Kabuto le miro molesto al escuchar aquel viejo mote. Estaba a punto de sacar su espada, pero su Rey interrumpe.

— Ya basta los dos — sentenció Jiraiya, haciendo que ambos se separaran.

Naruto miro a su padrino—: Iré a mi habitación a descansar, hasta la cena padrino.

Al quedar ambos albinos solos, Jiraiya suspira cansado.

— Pensé que habíamos quedado que estas provocaciones pararían nieto mio.

Kabuto termina riendo con una gracia chocante.

— Siempre has preferido a Naruto abuelo. Todo porque te recuerda a Minato, un hijo que igual quisiste tener.

— Dejaste que tu padre te llenara la cabeza — se acerca y toca el hombro de Kabuto—. Los quiero a todos, por igual. Somos familia.

Pero el solo niego, se suelta de su abuelo, y sin mirarlo abandona la habitación.

...

84 años después, finalmente actualización y con capitulo nuevo. Lamento si no es lo que esperaban, aunque seguro ya no hay nadie TWT

Lamento enserio la tardanza, no tengo excusas, mas que quedarse sin computadora propia es horrible. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo, y espero realmente llegar a concluir esta historia ¡Saludos!


End file.
